


Occult

by MiffyMaffu



Series: Never Far Away [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiffyMaffu/pseuds/MiffyMaffu
Summary: Iruka discovered something non-human. A Wildling!This story is inspired by many factors:1) Winterling by Sarah Prineas2) The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe by C. S. Lewis3) Princess Mononoke by  Studio GhibliThis fanfic is for soxbows for drawing all the lovely fanarts :)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soxbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxbows/gifts).



The skies above were an unholy mixture of ash coloured clouds and pasty streaks. Lacerating winds had stripped the last leaves from the trees, leaving them vulnerable in the harsh cold. Winter’s deadly clutch had strangled and stifled all life from the land.

The eternity silence was shattered by the lively gurgle of a sun-kissed toddler. He stomped his feet beneath the fragile thin ice, frightening the fishes away as he chased after them. His face was flushed with joy despite the grip of the cold.

_Crack._

Fractures began to dance beneath his feet as he was tempted deeper to the middle of the lake. Before the toddler has the time to realise, the ice gave way to him.

His chubby body plunged into the icy darkness. His thick wool coat offered no protection for the biting cold. The water felt like lances of fire lighting up his skin as he fell into the perishing cold water. As darkness threatened to take over his vision, a blurry face of a silver muzzle and a pair of piercing onyx eyes stared at him.


	2. Chapter 1

The dull and drab coat clung tightly to its skin, curving in at each rib. Its ears were shoved forward as it slung around the shadows cast by the trees. Hiding from human sight. It raised its muzzle, tasting the air before zeroing into the cottage with red bricks and grey tiles.

The wolf has finally picked up its trail.

It hunched its back before trotting forward towards the house. As the house came into view, the wolf crouched down below a shrub, its dense leaves covering it as it observed the house. It observed the room on the second floor from below through an opened window. A busty silhouette was seen sitting on a rocking chair, rocking gently with a small bundle in her arms. Small snippets of conversations were heard but the wolf wasn’t interested. Soon the figure moved away from the window and the light in the room was snuffed out. The wolf sat patiently for a few moments ignoring the ticklish feeling of the ants running down its coat before it stood up and moving stealthily the house. It bunched up its thick thigh muscles and jumped up towards the window. It struggled a few moment at the ledge, it's black nails scraping noisily against the tiles before it wiggled itself in the room.

The wolf landed quietly into the room, its paws cushioned his fall. The room was illuminated by a small lamp. The walls were painted baby blue with the middle wall in navy blue. A white crib was pushed against it with a dolphin crib mobile above it. The wolf advanced forward, leaning forward against the crib.

In the crib laid a peaceful tanned babe dressed in blue. His skin golden brown like it has been blessed by the gods and a head full of dark brown locks. One of his hand laid curled beside his face. His chest rose and fell, blissfully unaware how close he was to danger. His head was tilted to one side, exposing his throat to the wolf. The baby boy’s head was so small that the wolf’s paw could cover his face and snapped the tender neck.

The wolf lowered his face down, muzzle hovering above the baby’s neck. Suddenly, small warm hands were in contact with its wet nose. Startled the wolf tried to pull back, but amazingly the baby’s feeble grasp held tightly onto its muzzle. Of all possibility, it did not think the prey would wake up. Large doe Earth brown eyes clashed with dull onyx eyes. Full of innocence. Full of love. For a moment, the wolf thought he had seen a petite woman with waist length dark brown hair and eyes patting his head. The baby gurgled happily, nuzzling the wolf’s muzzle.

“ Pitiful human. Do you know how easy is it for me to end your life? I could snap your brittle neck or slit your throat and you will not even know. “ The wolf snarled, bringing a claw close to the carotid.

The wolf growled against the baby’s hands as it felt the steady pump of blood against its claw. It will be easy and quick. The arm trembled like a shivering leaf as the wolf willed himself to do it. A simple push and pull and the woman would come in and find sheets stained crimson and her world shattered.

But how could he end something that is so innocent? That blasted human shouldn’t have woken up and gaze into his eyes, searching his soul. It's his fault they are dead and he should pay for the price. A life for a life.

The wolf shook his head to clear his thoughts which caused the baby to laugh. His bell like laughter filled the room and echoed in his empty body. The wolf eyed the baby suspiciously before pressing his nose against him and sniffled at him. This earned another bell like laughter as the baby wiggled beneath him. The baby smelled strange, with traces of earth lingering in his scent, before the wolf could smell the baby again, the door was slammed open.

Alarmed, the wolf snapped its head towards the door. The busty silhouette stood frozen in fear at the door, her chestnut eyes darting between the wolf and the baby in the crib, assessing the danger. The woman approached forward slowly and the wolf growled at her, unknowingly, its claw slid forward.

Immediately, the room erupted into ear-piercing wails and screech. Stunned, the wolf looked down at the crib. The baby’s face was contorted in pain. His eyes were squeezed so tightly that tears trailed down his cheeks, mixing with blood. A jagged maroon line was stretched from cheek to cheek. The wolf felt he was grabbed and thrown away from the crib. The wolf saw the woman frantically grasping for a cloth and pressing against the injury as she tried to comfort the shrieking baby.

Dazed, the wolf saw the opportunity and swiftly jumped out of the window, sprinting away from the house. All animals within the hearing distance of the baby’s cries were all howling and barking. Far away, little yellow dots start to appear as the owners tried to silence the animals up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys guessed who's the wolf?


	3. Chapter 2

The pitch black room was illuminated by the city’s lights sparkling like a polished jewel. The room was a disaster with toys and books littered on the wooden floor. A small boy with ashen white face laid on the bed covered with thick blankets. His body was wracked with tremors as he fought for each breath.

“ Obaa-san…obaa-san ” He rasped.

A pale hand combed his damp brown locks back before placing a cool cloth on his warm forehead. “ Ssh...I am here, Iruka. I am here. “

“ It hurts. It hurts. “

The blond woman bit her lips as she watched her godson shivered under the blankets and coughed harshly. She squeezed his ice cold hand in an attempt of comfort. It's just the common flu. All kids at Iruka age will get it. Iruka will get better in no time. The woman assured herself as she massaged Iruka’s throat to swallow the water which he choked on it.

Suddenly, a sharp yip echoed from the front door. But it sounded more like a deep growl to her ears. The woman stood erect and walked stiffly towards the front door before flinging it open. At the doorstep sat a large wolf. His lush coat was pristine and silvery white. His sharp ear stood erect at any sound of danger. It stared at the woman with hard onyx eyes before walking in. It tasted the air before heading towards the child’s room. Seeing that, the woman put herself between the wolf’s path and the child’s room.

“ What are you doing here Wildling?! “ The woman snapped at the wolf.

The wolf stared unimpressively at the busty blonde. “ The pup is sick. I am here to see if he’s alright. “

“ You are not going to scratch his face off? “ The woman taunted.

The wolf bristled his fur and growled warningly at the woman. “ Be careful with what you say human. “

With that, the wolf walked past the stunned woman and entered the room. His sensitive nose was assaulted by the pungent smell of body fluids and bitter medicine. Pawing his nose in irritation, he pushed his nose against Iruka and sniffed at him. He sneezed at the overpowering smell of Marjoram, elderberries, and fennel. Grumbling under his breath, the wolf pulled out a large water sack made from animal skin. He threw it to the bottom of the woman’s feet before walking out.

“ It’s water from the natural springs. It should make the pup better, Tsunade. “ The wolf confirmed. “ You know very well that staying here any longer will make the pup feel sicker. He must go back. “

“ Go back where? “ Tsunade countered. “ Back to the Promised Land? It will eat him up! “

“ You know we need him there Tsunade. “ The wolf hissed before disappearing into the dark alley.


	4. Chapter 3

The leaf litter cracks and crunch beneath the feet of three children trekking through the forest. Small forest creatures scurried away when they heard their commotion. The sun is high up in the sky, warming the faces of the children, where they should have been in school. They stopped once they were satisfied with their locations and threw their bags at the roots of a tree. Iruka excitedly kicked off his shoes wiggling his toes in the dry leaves.

“ Izumo! You’re IT! “ Iruka cried out loud, tagging the boy wearing a red beanie with his other friend, Kotetsu.

“ That’s not fair, Iruka! “ Izumo whined.

Kotetsu stuck out his tongue at his childhood friend. “ Too bad! We decided IT will be you already at school! “

Izumo grumbled under his breath as he watched his two friends scurried away into the forest. Their laughter carrying away in the wind. Izumo sighed and covered his eyes and began counting out loud to hundred.

Little did they know, a pair of silver white ears perked up at their sounds.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Stupid Kotetsu._ Iruka thought as he picked up his pace. He wanted to hide in the trees too but Kotetsu claimed that he found it first. Iruka scratched his scar as he scanned his surroundings. In the background, the sounds of Izumo’s countdown was drowned out by the thundering sound of the waterfall in front of him. He has to find a place fast.

Suddenly, an idea lit up in his head. Iruka remembered Shizune nee-chan once told him that behind waterfalls there would be a ledge or a cave. Grinning, he raced forward toward the waterfall. Using the thick buttress roots that coiled itself around the rocks as leverage, Iruka scrambled on them. Balancing himself on a root, he slowly edged himself towards the waterfall. Iruka could feel the spray of water on his cheeks and his ears pounded on the rushing sound of water. His right hand reached in feeling if there’s a ledge. Cold and wet ground meet his hand. Slowly, Iruka pushed his dormant leg into the waterfall. His leg trembled under the weight of the water once his feet found purchase on the ledge.

But his feet gave way.

Iruka felt his fingers slipped away from the buttress roots as the whole weight of the water crashed upon him. His eyes widened and he screamed but instead of air rushing into his mouth, it was water. Losing his orientation, Iruka didn’t know whether was he up or down. His lungs burned for air as the current continued to submerge him. A sharp pain jarred at the back of his head and Iruka blacked out.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Cupping the boy’s head upwards, a lanky arm kept the boy’s body afloat as the teenager swarm them to the edges of the river. His ears ached from the roars of the waterfall. Placing the boy flat against his back, he pressed his ear against the boy's chest. Hearing his heartbeat, a little faster than normal, the teenager sighed in relief.

The crunching of leaves perked up his ears. Probably his human's friends. He got up, ready to escape, but just as he was about to leave the boy to his friend, a streak of red stain was on one of the rocks.

And the rock glowed for a moment before the faint blue light died.

His eyes narrowed before he disappeared into the dense foliage.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Tsunade had yelled his ears off when she received a phone call from a hospital that he had been admitted to the hospital. Tsunade had brought him home and forced him to rest in bed before informing him he was grounded for a month.

Iruka sighed as he touched his bandaged up head. He knew Izumo and Kotetsu didn’t know how to swim so who could have saved him? Unless he was lucky to float down to the river banks?

Iruka furrowed his eyebrows before shutting his eyes shut. He’s too tired to deal with all this. Sleep soon claimed him.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Come to me._

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Muddy brown eyes snapped open but they were dull. Iruka’s body moved - _no_ dragged like a leash connected to his neck - as he stumbled towards the forest. Soon he arrived in front of the waterfall again. As Iruka was about to continue forward, a flash white entered his vision and then darkness.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka felt that his eyelids were glued shut together. Opening his eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness, he realised it was morning already. He felt something warm was enclosed around his fingers. Wiggling them in discomfort, a soft groan was heard. Peering from his pillow, he saw a blond woman asleep on her folded arms, with one of her hands holding on his.

“ Tsunade obaa-san? “ Iruka croaked.

Tsunade snapped up from her sleeping position and inspected Iruka. “ Are you alright? Do you feel funny? Do you need anything? “

Iruka shook his head. His stomach already felt funny after consuming so much water from the waterfall. Tsunade smiled weakly at him before pressing a kiss on his forehead and telling him to rest more. As his eyes slid shut, he saw Tsunade turning around as if she’s talking to someone.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Kakashi! :) And I did okay for my exams ( I thought I was going to fail my Chemistry but I pass ). 
> 
> So I decided to post one more chapter for celebration! XD

Chatters filled the classroom as children talked to each other excitedly. A man with circular shades and a dark blue bandana tied around his head sighed as he counted the number of pupils in his class. There were a couple of empty seats in his classroom that were once filled but its owners were gone…

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Attention to all people, this is the Akatsuki Police Force. All people, especially children shouldn’t be out after 7 pm. I repea...

“ Iruka, you are weird. “

The six year pouted and wrinkled his nose, crinkling the mocha scar that stretched across his face.

" How so? " He asked in a nasal voice.

Izumo gave him a deadpan look. " You are rescuing animals when one of them gave you the scar. "

" But... but it looks lost and sad! " Iruka whined to his friend before pushing the fluffy silver coloured Pomeranian in front of Izumo.

" Don't put that in front of me! " Izumo cried. " It nearly bit our hands off! "

" But it's cute! " A boy with unruly spiky black hair and with a strip of bandages running across the bridge of his nose argued back.

" Kotetsu! You should be helping me to get this into this thick head! " Izumo cried, stabbing Iruka at his head with his finger.

Iruka laughed before running away from his two best friends with the silver Pomeranian in his arms. It growled and clawed at the boy's thin tanned arms in discomfort.

Reaching the junction of the road, he waved goodbye to his best friends before continuing on his own back home. His house was further away from the main street but it gave him a great view of the lush green forests. Jostling the Pomeranian in his arms, he began speaking to it.

" You have to be quite okay, Fluffy? " He whispered to Pomeranian which growled at that name. " Tsunade obaa-san doesn't like it when I bring animals to the house. So we have to be very super duper quiet. "

Climbing up the steep flight of stairs, he peered his head in. Looking left and right, detecting for any human presence. _Good. Tsunade obaa-san were not home yet._ Closing the door quietly, he tiptoed his way to his bedroom before locking the door.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

" Iruka, how many times I must repeat myself you can't go back home yourself unless you are accompanied by me or Shizune." Tsunade sighed as she sat Iruka on the sofa beside her.

" But I am with Kotetsu and Izumo today! " Iruka whined.

" But they are kids just like you! Which is dangerous. "

" I am a big boy. "

" You're only six. " Tsunade said, exasperation in her voice

Iruka pouted and stuck out his tongue at Tsunade.

" Obaa-san, dinner is ready. " A light voice called from the kitchen.

Iruka cheered and jumped off the sofa, running to the kitchen. Tsunade smiled shaking her head in amusement as she followed him. The kitchen was painted in red and yellow with black and white tiles as the flooring. At the corner sat a wooden table and not far from it was the stove. Shizune was behind the stove with Iruka glued to her legs.

" Be careful, otōto, I am carrying hot soup. "

Iruka grinned at her before releasing her legs and followed her to the table. Shizune sat the hot carrot soup on the wooden table. The family of three sat on the table and stories were exchanged.

" How was school, Shizune? " Tsunade asked as she helped Iruka to pick a piece of fish from the plate.

" I am excelling in my Biology and Chemistry. But I am having problems with Math. " Shizune replied. " What about you, Iruka? "

Iruka looked up from his bowl of rice. His face was littered with rice grain. Biting on his chopsticks he replied. " Kotetsu and I pranked Izumo but he wasn't happy and - "

A high pitched yip echoed through the house.

Tsunade sat her chopsticks down and turned to Iruka. " Iruka, what's that? "

" It's my ringtone! " Shizune said quickly.

" You changed ringtone Shizune? "

Opening her mouth to reply but something cut her to it. The house erupted into sounds of chirping, yipping, and barking.

" That's it! " Tsunade shouted, pushing herself up from the table. " I am going to see what's or who is causing the wrecker! "

Shizune and Iruka looked at each other in aghast. Nodding their head, Shizune grabbed Tsunade while Iruka ran to his room.

" Quickly Iruka! "

"You’re in this too Shizune! "

Using her infamous strength, Tsunade ripped herself from Shizune's feeble grasp and raced to Iruka's room. She slammed her hands against the door before Iruka could close it. Tsunade felt a headache forming as the room was a disaster. The room painted in blue had five swallows flying about, two dwarf rabbits, one hedgehog and a Pomeranian sitting in front of the door. It was swishing its tail like an amused old dog.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at it.

" Iruka. How many times must I say not to bring animals in the house? " Tsunade asked, massaging her temple.

Iruka shifted his weight from one leg to another. He played with the hem of the shirt before looking at the floor. " Not to bring them? "

" Yes. And why are they here? "

" They were in the rain! And they looked sad and lost too. " Iruka argued.

" Iruka, this animal has a home. And they have families too who maybe worried for them. " Tsunade explained slowly for the boy. " How will you like it if someone took you from your home and never let you return there forever? "

" I will feel sad. "

" Exactly. So what must you do? "

" Bring them back to their home. "

Tsunade smiled at him, ruffling his long locks. " Good boy. " She praised. " But that doesn't mean you escape from cleaning up your room. "

" Shizune you too since you helped Iruka behind my back. " Tsunade called out to Shizune as she tried to tiptoe her way out of the mess.

Both children groaned in misery as they went into the room to release the animals back to wild. With the release done, the two children approached Tsunade cautiously with a disgruntled Pomeranian in Shizune's arms.

" But can we please keep him? He's not a wild animal! " Iruka pleaded. " I even named him Fluffy. "

The Pomeranian looked disgusted at that name while Tsunade looked between amused and worried. Amused at the cute name but worried at the fact that her god daughter, Shizune, was manhandling the dog.

" Plus he's not collared. " Shizune added hopefully, stroking the Pomeranian neck which it growled at snapped its mouth at her.

" No., " Tsunade said simply. " This Pomeranian probably belongs to an owner " - it growled at her - " and the owner must be worried. "

With that, Tsunade snatched the Pomeranian from her hands before dropping it off on the floor. Tsunade placed her arms akimbo and ordered Shizune and Iruka to go to bed which they whined at it but followed obediently.

When the house was finally silent and calm, Tsunade cleaned up the kitchen and poured herself a cup of sake.

" Oh, you're still here? "

" When did you decided to become a mother? "

Tsunade looked down at the Pomeranian - _no wolf_ \- before laughing humorlessly.

" Will you believe it if I say it's for my own selfish sake? If I lost Iruka, I will still have Shizune by my side? " Tsunade downed her sake. " I am going to regret this but what are you doing here Wildling? "

The wolf looked at Tsunade before answering, “ When are you going to bring Iruka back? “

“ Never. It's not safe with -

“ And it’s safe here? With the increasing number of children missing from this town? Have you ever considered his feelings? You took him from his home. ‘How will you like it if someone took you from your home and never let you return there forever?’ “ The wolf quoted back to Tsunade, using her own words against her.

“ Ikkaku brought him to me! “ Tsunade exploded. “ To keep him safe! “

The wolf curled back his muzzle, exposing a fence of pearly-white daggers. “ The pups are sleeping. “ He growled. “ You don’t want them waking up and walking into this. Especially the younger pup. “

Tsunade collapsed on the chair as she shakily reached out for her bottle of sake and down it. She wove her bony fingers into her sandy locks and tugged at them harshly. “ I can’t. I can’t bare to lose him. “ She broke out.

“ The land is dying. We are not sure how long we can last. “ The wolf paused before continuing. “ Jiraiya need something big to start to start the catalyst. I agree with you Iruka is still young. Six years. That’s all I can give you before I come again. “

With that, the wolf swept out of the house. Once again disappearing into the pitch black leaving behind a shattered woman weeping hysterically.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to Japan for a week ~   
> So I might not be able to post any new chapters as the tour guide said some of the hotels do not have Wi-Fi.

“ GET BACK HERE! UMINO IRUKA! “

The morning stillness of the school was shattered by the bellow of a wild animal. The spiky ponytail disappeared at a corner as Iruka raced down the hallways of the school. His homeroom teacher, Ebisu, hot on his heels.

“ Iruka! Over here! “ A voice called out from a classroom, a hand reaching out to grabbed Iruka’s arm. “ It's ready. “

Grinning, Iruka hunched down and slid into the classroom. Izumo, Kotetsu and him scrambled to their seats and waited eagerly for the moment to arrive. With the classroom sliding door left ajar purposely, Ebisu came running in, his usual shades were painted with the kranji hentai on it. Failing to notice the transparent scotch tape across the door, Ebisu ran into it before falling onto his knees with his face stuck to the scotch tape. The classroom erupted into peals of laughter as the students watched the comical scene.

“ DETENTION! “ Ebisu yelled in a muffled voice.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Oh, you should have seen his face! “ Kotetsu howled with laughter.

“ Plastered all over the scotch tape. “ Izumo added, imitating Ebisu’s face when his face was stuck on it.

The three children erupted into laughter again until their sides hurt.

“ Iruka you should stop causing trouble. “ A boy with silver hair retorted. “ You see you got everyone in trouble. “

“ Loosen up a little Mizuki. It's just a small prank. “ Iruka jested, slinging his arm around Mizuki’s shoulders.

Mizuki shoved off Iruka’s arms from his shoulders. “ We are no longer kids, Iruka. Grow up and be more responsible. “

With that, Mizuki stood up and stormed off from the group. The three children stared at each other and Mizuki’s fading back questionable.

“ What’s with his problem. “ Iruka muttered, shoving a sandwich in his mouth,

“ He’s acting like a stick has shoved up in his ass. “ Kotetsu added, food splaying out from his mouth.

“ Either eat or talk, Kotetsu. “ Izumo grimaced as he wiped off the splays of food on his face.” Iruka forget about him. He probably wants to be the teacher's’ pet. “

Iruka’s shoulder sagged as he munched his sandwich. He missed Anko a lot. No he didn’t have a crush on her! Anko would always set Mizuki straight but she wasn’t in class lately. He drifted out from Kotetsu and Izumo’s argument about the latest game as he stared at the distance. Mizuki used to be funny and hanged out with them a lot. Iruka thought as he scratched at his rash. He has been getting more of them lately and falling ill more easily.

A high pitched hiss interrupted his thoughts. Looking ahead, he spotted three boys poking a white snake with a stick continuously. That’s wrong bullying an animal! Iruka stood up and marched towards the group.

“ Eh, Iruka where are you going? “ Kotetsu asked as he ate a spoonful of syrup.

“ There. “ Iruka replied, pointing towards the group.

Izumo followed Iruka’s line of sight and saw the group of boys. Izumo reached out and grabbed his arm.

“ Iruka! Are you nuts? Those are the seniors! “ Izumo hissed as he tried to reason Iruka.

“ And they are the Three Brothers! “ Kotetsu interjected. “ Saisho. Niban. Sanban. “

“ They are hurting it! “ Iruka growled, tilting his head back to meet Izumo’s eyes. His usual muddy warm eyes were now tinted with red. With a gasp, Izumo lets go of Iruka’s arms.

“ Hurting what Iruka? “ Kotetsu asked. “ There’s nothing there. "

Iruka strode forward towards the group. “ Is either you guys follow me or you don’t. “

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at each other and nodded their heads. They brisked walked towards Iruka and caught up towards him.

“ Hey we are your best friends. We will follow you. “

“ And three heads are better than one. “

Iruka grinned at his friends and they advanced towards the seniors.

“ Stop it! “ Iruka yelled at them and threw a rock at the biggest.

The rock was deflected lamely off from the oldest boy frame. The three giants easily towered over the scrawny twelve-years-old students. The biggest one had a blue cap on his head, a smug grin plastered on his face.

“ Isn’t it the fish out of the water. “ The cap wearer, Saisho, taunted.

“ I think it should be the mammal out of the water. “ Izumo corrected, earning an elbow at his stomach.

“ This kid is trying to be a smart aleck huh Saisho. “ Niban said.

“ Let’s put them in their place. “ Sanban added, cracking his knuckles.

The three twelve-year-olds could only stare at each other, swallowing their saliva before fists entered their vision. And the white snake slithered happily away.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Miss Senju, I called you down here because….

Iruka kicked the loose pebbles aimless as he waited outside for Tsunade to be done with the principal. Kotetsu and Izumo were gone as they were picked up by their parents. More like dragged by their ears. His eyes caught something silvery white peeking from the brushes. Grinning, he ran towards it. Getting on all fours he peeked beneath the bush.

“ Hello, little guy! “ Iruka cooed to the snake. “ Are you hurt? “

The snake shook its head as if it understood human speech. It slithered out of the bush before slithering away from Iruka. The snake paused for a moment and turned around to see if Iruka was following it. Which he didn’t. The snake then used the tip of his tail and signaled to Iruka.

“ You want me to follow you? “ Iruka asked.

The snaked bobbed its head up and down. Iruka grinned and ran after it. Afterall it's rare to see a silverish white snake. Its scales seem to shimmer and glow as it moves.

The two of them soon arrived at the edges of the forest. The bells chimed softly in the wind, white talisman dancing along the wind. As the snake continued to move forward, Iruka halted to a stop.

“ I am not supposed to be here, Snake-san. “ Iruka began. “ Tsunade obaa-san will be mad. “

The snake slithered back to Iruka and it threw its coil around Iruka’s legs and began to forcibly move his legs. At this moment, Iruka screamed as he knew no such snake can do that. He tried to tug his legs out but that only cause the snake to coil itself tighter around his legs. He didn’t want to be included in the missing sixty children. Tears streaked down his face as he began to lose hope. He should have listened to Tsunade to not save strange coloured creatures. Went all hope seemed to lost, a growl was heard before the tightness around his legs were gone.

Losing his momentum, Iruka fell backward on his bum. The sight before him was gruesome. A wolf was wringing the neck of the snake, its massive paw digging into the snake’s back. The snake thrashed in pain as it tried to escape from the jaws of death. The pristine white fur around the muzzle was stained black. The sound of snapping bones jolted Iruka back to the living and he crawled toward the animals.

“ Stop it! “ Iruka yelled.

The wolf looked up, its beady eye trained on his eyes. Blackish substances seem to seep out from its mouth as it dropped the limp body of the snake on the grass. It growled and it slowly advanced to Iruka. Iruka gasped, before scrambling away from the animals on the back of his forearms, his hands searching aimlessly for something to protect him in the leaf litter.

“ Pitiful human...why do you want to save something that tried to kill you…” A baritone voice growled out deep from the wolf’s throat.

The whole forest ringed of Iruka’s scream.

The wolf winced in pain, pawing at its ear. “ Shut your trap! “

That increased Iruka’s fear. He scrambled to his feet and tried to sprint away from the creature. _I must be mad. I must be mad. Animals don’t talk!_ But his escape was short lived as a massive weight crashed into his back causing him to fall. Iruka struggled to wiggle his way out from the wolf, his arms flailing as he tried to push the wolf away from him.

“ Please don’t eat me! “ Iruka cried, squeezing his eye shut as he doesn’t want to see the muzzle descending on him.

“ I am not going to eat you. “ The wolf said incredulously. “ You’re too thin...just skin and bones…not appetizing”

“ I don’t trust you. “

Iruka heard the wolf let out a breath, the musty smell fanning his cheeks. He felt fur tickling his neck and he suppressed his laughter from bubbling out. The weight on his hips was gone. Iruka peeked through his eyelashes hoping all these was just him having too much adrenaline. Sadly, the wolf sat in front of his feet, staring at him. Iruka scratched the scar on his face, his legs twitching in anticipation.

“ Don’t even try to run. “ The wolf warned. “ I will catch you before you even take three steps. “

To emphasize its point to Iruka’s stubborn mind, it covered the distance in one leap. Fear gripped Iruka’s body and he nodded his head vigorously. The wolf began to push Iruka’s jean up with its muzzle. Its fur danced across Iruka’s naked flesh. Iruka’s legs trembled as he tried not to laugh and wiggle away from the creature. Anything that will trigger it.

“ Stop moving. “

Iruka tightened his legs muscles to stop them from twitching. His calves were red from the tight coiling of the snake. Satisfied with its inspection, the wolf looked up its face right in front of Iruka’s face. Iruka could see every fine fur swaying gently in the breeze. It had a long vertical pale brown scar running down from its left eye to cheek. Hesitantly, Iruka laid his hand on the wolf’s face, its fur soft and coarse. His other hand ran across his face, the scar across his face.

“ We match. “ Iruka said softly.

The wolf growled and removed his face from Iruka’s gentle warm hands. “ Get up, pup. I have to deliver you to someone. “

“ Tsunade obaa-san? “

The wolf shook his head, before pointing his muzzle up ahead, away from Iruka’s muddy eyes. “ The Hokage wants to meet you. “

“ Me? Hokage? “

“ Yes, pup. The Hokage is the Lord or Lady of a land. “

“ But how did the Hokage know me? And isn’t this a normal forest? Why can you talk? Aren’t you just an animal. “

The wolf growled at the last question as if Iruka had just insulted him. “ All the questions will be answered by the Hokage. “

With that, the wolf nudged at Iruka’s knees to urge him to follow him.

“ But...wait! I need to inform Tsunade obaa-san! “

The wolf looked at him, before huffing a breath. “ Fine. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's the silver snake...


	7. Chapter 6

As the pair walked further away from the forest, the air became thicker and harder to breathe. But that wasn’t the only observation. Before his very eyes, Iruka saw the once magnificent silver wolf slowly shrinking until it was only a small fluffy ball. A Pomeranian.

“ You’re Fluffy! “

It growled - no yipped - at Iruka warningly before trotting away from him. Iruka had to bit his lips to stop himself from laughing. On the way home, being the curious child he is, he asked the Pomeranian a lot of questions but most of them were ignored except one…

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_“ Are you a female, Wolf-san.? “_

_The Pomeranian snapped its head back so fast that Iruka sworn he heard bone cracking. A deep voice growled out from the small dog throat._

_“ Male. “_

_And Iruka shut up after that…_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Soon, Iruka and the Pomeranian arrived at the cottage, the chimney smoking announcing Tsunade was already back home.

“ Do you think Tsunade obaa-san will believe me? “ Iruka asked, looking down at the Pomeranian.

The Pomeranian stared at Iruka with unimpressive eyes. Iruka sighed and hoped no one spotted him talking to a dog. They will think he’s mad. Iruka knocked on the door. Only at the first knock, the heavy wooden door was flung open. At the doorway stood Tsunade, her eyes red-rimmed. When she saw Iruka, she let out a choked sob and pulled him head first into her stomach.

“ I thought he had taken you away from me already. “ Tsunade whispered softly against Iruka’s hair.

“ Senju-san, is everything okay? “

A man with spiky green hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes appeared from the living room. He was soon followed by a tall woman with short purple hair and amber eyes. Both of them were wearing black collared buttoned up shirt with silver buttons and pants. A silver cloud crest was on their left side, over their heart. On their hip were a baton and a stun gun. The Akatsuki Police force.

Tsunade wiped her eyes and turned to face them, a smile gracing her face. “ He’s back. Iruka’s back. He probably just ran away as something distracted him. “

Iruka shivered as he felt someone’s eyes on him. He caught the yellow eyes staring at him before the policeman's lips curled back, giving him a wide smile. Iruka hid behind Tsunade.

The police woman smiled kindly at Tsunade, understanding her. “ It's a parents instinct to panic when their children are missing especially at a time like this. “

“ Thank you, Konan-san, for coming here immediately. I am sorry for troubling you with my problem. “ Tsunade said, bowing down to her.

“ You’re welcome, Senju-san. And it's not a problem. “ Konan then shifted her gaze to Iruka. “ Iruka-kun please don’t go running away and giving people heart attacks. “

“ I am sorry, Konan-san.”

Konan chuckled before pulling at Iruka’s perky ponytail. “ Farewell Senju-san and Iruka-kun. Come on Zetsu! “

Zetsu nodded and followed Konan out of the house before doing a two finger salute to Iruka.

“ He’s creepy. “

Tsunade looked down at Iruka, face frowning. “ You can’t say that, Iruka. “

Iruka shrugged his shoulders before following Tsunade back into the house. Tsunade knelt down in front of him and engulfed him into a tight hug, pressing his face on her chest.

“ Tzunaade obba-saan? “ Iruka asked, his voice muffled.

“ Ssh...For awhile more. “ Tsunade whispered before pulling back, searching Iruka’s eyes. “ Are you hurt anywhere? “

Iruka shook his head and Tsunade shoulders sagged in relief. Iruka shifted his weight before opening his mouth. “ Tsunade obaa-san, I need to tell you something. “

“ What is it, Iruka? You can tell me here. “ Tsunade said tiredly.

“ I am just worried that I might shock you. “

Tsunade gave Iruka a look before standing up and walked towards the sofa at the living room. Tsunade seated herself comfortably before petting the seat beside her. Iruka swallowed and settled himself beside her, the seat still warm from the previous guests. Iruka strained his ears to hear the scuffle of claws against the wooden floorboard but heard nothing.

“ What is it you want to tell me, Iruka? “ Tsunade asked.

Iruka gnawed on his lips before answering. “ This may shock you, Tsunade obaa-san, but I went to the forest. “

Tsunade opened her mouth to lecture at Iruka for wandering to the forest again but was halted by the hand of Iruka.

“ Wait! Let me finish first. “ Iruka continued. “ I met a talking wolf! And he told me something of a Hokage! Oh and this Hokage wants to meet me! An-

“ Stop! “ Tsunade shouted, standing up.

Words trailed away from Iruka’s mouth.

“ Stop, Iruka. Talking animals doesn’t exis-

“ Maa...Maa....I am hurt Tsunade. “ A husky voice broke out in the living room.

Iruka jumped in surprise while Tsunade stood ramrod stiff. Iruka turned his head around but the small Pomeranian was nowhere in sight. Instead, leaning at the kitchen doorway was a lean teenager with unruly gravity defying silver hair slanted to the left. He was wearing a black sleeves shirt with a mask connect to it and pants. He was barefooted save for the few pieces of black cloth wrapped around the hind of his feet. Nearly half of his face was covered.

“ Fluffy? “

“ What are you doing here, Wildling!? “

The silver haired teenager gave a pointed look at Iruka before turning to Tsunade. “ I am here to guide the pup to the Hokage. And the pup here wants to have your permission to go.“

“ No! You will not! “

“ You will not let the pup to learn of his true heritage? “ The teenager asked innocently.

The seed has already been planted.

“ My heritage? “ Iruka queried. “ What’s he talking about Tsunade obaa-san? And what’s a Wilding? “

“ Nothing! “

“ You mean he doesn’t know that his paren-”

“ Shut up! “ Tsunade roared.

Iruka flinched back from the sound.

“ Iruka! Go to your room! “

“ But-

“ Now! “

“ Shouldn’t the pup has a right to know who his parents are? “

The teenager then turned to Iruka, giving Iruka his full attention. “ Do you want to know who your parents are? Your heritage? “

“ Um...ah-

“ Iruka! You will not be going anywhere! “ Tsunade yelled. “ Wilding! Scram! I don’t care if I have to throw you out of the house! “

The teenager sighed and shaked his head ruefully at Tsunade. He walked leisurely towards the door. As he passed by Iruka, he purposely bumped his shoulders against Iruka. Once his foot was out of the door, the door was slammed shut.

“ Tsun-

“ Room! “ Tsunade barked, pointing a finger towards the corridor while massaging her head.

Iruka scurried away to his room and shut his door.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ What did you do to make Tsunade obaa-san so mad? “ Shizune asked as she toweled Iruka brown locks dry.

“ I kinda got trouble at school, Shizune nee-san. “ Iruka half-lied.

Shizune sighed exasperatedly before tugging at Iruka’s hair. “ Iruka you are always getting into trouble at school. “

Iruka blushed and scratched the scar across his nose. His older sister had just caught him in a lie. Shizune kissed him goodnight and tucked him into his bed. His room plunged into darkness when she clicked off his light switch.

“ Give her sometime to cool down, otōto. “

And the door clicked shut.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka waited. But sleep didn’t came. He sighed and tossed in his bed again.

 _My parents?_ Iruka thought. _Tsunade obaa-san never tells me much about them before. Only they died in an accident._

Suddenly, a thud echoed in his room. Iruka shot up his bed. Looking at his side, he realised his jeans had fallen off from the wooden hook at the back of his door. Iruka sighed. He really didn’t want to leave from his cocoon of warmth but if he didn’t pick up his jeans he may be tripping over them tomorrow morning.

Iruka hissed in surprise when his feet touched the cold floor. He walked towards his fallen jeans and picked it up. At that moment, a folded piece of paper slipped out from his pocket. Curious, Iruka snatched the paper off the ground and walked towards his bed. Parting his curtains, he allowed the moonlight to stream into his room, illuminating it. He opened the folded paper and there were scribblings in it. Iruka had to squint at it before he realised the scribblings were words. It took him a few more minutes before he can decipher them.

If you want to know more, follow me.   
I will be waiting.

Iruka stared hard at the piece of paper, burning holes at it with his eyes. _Meet him? If I do, I can know more...but I will break Tsunade obaa-san heart._

_Should I go?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the adventure begans ~  
> I posted this chapter in advance as my best friend wants it XD and before I fly off to Japan ~


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I found WiFi XD   
> Hokkaido is very cold. Also, I visited Otaru Musical Box Museum! They had Studio Ghibli musical box, but it's only the song of it. Sadly, I couldn't find Spirited Away, One Summer's Day piece. But on the plus side, I found Your Name musical pieces in the musical box and Let It Go musical piece. Eventually, I bought a small carousel musical box that plays When you wish upon a star. I had tonkatsu ramen for dinner. The broth is really very rich and I totally enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Let's get back on the story.

Sliding the windows open as silently as possible, Iruka sat perched on his bed post. He can’t just leave the house as Tsunade was probably sleeping at the living room on the couch. Holding onto the ledge of the window tightly, Iruka carefully climbed out of his room, ensuring his feet has a good grip on the roof before releasing his grip. Then he crouched down and slide down the roof as slowly as possible. Once he reached the end of the roof, he adjusted his position until he was dangling at the ledge before tumbling down.

Luckily it was a shortfall. Rubbing his head, he took off to a run.

_Where will he be waiting?_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Hands on his knees, Iruka huffed for breath. Beads of perspiration trickled down his forehead and his white pyjama shirt clung to his back. He didn’t stop running until he was at the edges of the forest. He had narrowly avoided being discovered by patrolling police.

At night, the forest looks ominous. Mist tendrils tangled between the shadows. A fence of tightly knit shadows seemed to prevent him from coming in. Iruka strained his eyes to see if he will be able to spot him. Seeing no one, he cupped his hands and yelled.

“ Fluffy! “

As soon as those words left his mouth, a hand grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. A voice hissed in his ears.

“ Do you have a death wish, pup? “

“ Hey! I found you! “

“ You don’t need to scream that horrendous name. I can just smell you out. I know you scent. “

Iruka blushed at that blunt statement. The moon seemed to illuminate the teenager’s silver hair, causing it to shimmer as he moves his head.

“ Ready to follow me to the Promised Land? “

“ I thought we are going to see the Hokage? “

“ The Hokage is at the Promised Land. “

“ Oh! “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Hey! What’s your name?”

…

“ Alright then, Fluf-

“ Hound. “

“ That’s not your name. That’s a breed name. “ Iruka argued back, trailing behind the teenager.

The teenager, Hound, ignored him and continued walking, making sure he slowed down for Iruka to catch up with him. Iruka had to keep his eyes trained on Hound’s head as he weaved between the shadows. Hound pushed past some obstructing branches which whacked onto Iruka who was behind him.

“ You are doing that on purpose! “ Iruka accused.

Hound chuckled before disappearing into another shadow. Iruka growled and chased after him. The sound of pounding water greeted their ears. Iruka swallowed when he saw the site before him. Hound continued ahead while Iruka dragged his feet behind him.

“ Hound-san! Um...do we have to cross this? “

Hound turned towards him, his mask stretched across his face. Iruka sweared Hound was smirking underneath the mask. “ Why of course...unless you’re scared, pup. “

Iruka growled at the challenge. “ I am not scared! “

With that, Iruka stormed behind Hound.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka was not scared. He was frightened. He was petrif-

“ Pup, jump. “ Hound commanded.

Iruka gave him bewildered eyes. Hound was standing on the ledge, leaning casually against the rocks.

“ Are you nuts? “ Iruka shouted back as he glanced at the gap that separates him from the ledge.

Hound had jumped over the ledge like it was a piece of cake. Maybe that’s because Hound is a teenager and he has longer limbs while Iruka is a preteen so he has shorter limbs.

“ Scaredy cat. “

“ I am not! “

“ Baby. “

“ I will show you who’s the baby! “

Iruka pushed himself from the roots, his arms thrust forward. He squeezed his eyes shut, he will prove Hound wrong. He felt himself crashed onto something hard and warm. The hard and warm thing tumbled down with him. Opening his eyes slowly, he realised he had landed onto Hound.

“ Get off me, pup. You’re heavy. “

Iruka shoved at Hound’s shoulders and picked himself up. Hound dusted off his clothes and stood up.

“ Where are we? “ Iruka whispered but his voice echoed off the walls.

“ In a cave. “ Hound answered as he walked away from Iruka.

“ I can see that genius. “

Iruka trailed after Hound as he glanced about the cave. Long cone shaped limestones entwined against each other and dripped water down the cave’s floor. Each hit echoed softly in the cave like a never ending music. Fine white fluffy flowers decorated the walls. As they walked deeper into the cave, they entered into an ankle-deep pool, their long pants sloshing against their legs. Iruka felt cool wind brushing against his cheeks and the familiar deafening roar of a waterfall. They are near the exit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact 1: The prologue of Occult is written in 2015 and I didn't continue to write it till the end of 2016.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking night flight sucks. I couldn't sleep on the airplane and once I reached back home, I passed out on the sofa until noon. And still managed to sleep in early at night. XD

Iruka ran ahead of Hound, who walked languidly behind him. Light streamed into the cave. Droplets of water dripped from the stalactite formed cones of stalagmite. Years of wind and tides of water had eroded these cones to sharp spikes protruding out from the ground. A few thick columns of limestones scattered across the floor, supporting the entrance of the cave. A cascading of white tumbled down above their heads at the left side of the cave. Plumes of water vapours clung around the plunge pool, kissing Hound and Iruka’s exposed skin. Light danced down causing the water to look like turquoise green. Iruka stood in awe. The sight before him was breathtaking.

Hound walked forward, his feet crunching the different sizes of rocks beneath their feet. Iruka trailed after Hound slowly, taking in the sight slowly. Looking down, he could see his feet which stood out in contrast from the different sized grey rocks. The rocks were smooth and cool against his skin. Hound led him forward in front of what look like a mix of a trail and tower of large rocks embedded into a bed of greens. Hound jumped onto one and started walking up. Iruka inched forward slowly on the wet and slippery stones.

 _Don’t fall. Don’t fall._ Iruka chanted in his head as his arms stretched forward to allow him better balance.

But Murphy’s Law decided to do its job now. Iruka slid forward. On instinct, Iruka raised his arms forward to soften his descendent. A warm hand encircled his wrist and pulled him forward into a hard body. Iruka stumbled forward but was steadied by another hand grasping on his sides.

“ Thanks Hound-san. “ Iruka muttered, his ears red.

Hound’s eyes curled into an arch and he continued forward. Soon they arrived at the top. A myriad shades of green stretched across the landscape with many long brown sticks dotting it. Up ahead, he spotted a stream teasing his eyes like a mirage as it slithered in and out of the bare trees. Iruka took a deep breathe, the sweet air tickles his lungs. He had never breathe air this fresh before.

“ It's better down below. “

“ Really? “

Hound nodded his head, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked down. Iruka peered after him, below him was a long steep path covered in greens. Iruka descended slowly but his knees were crouched and his hands on the grass as he inched himself down to level ground. The grass felt cool and crisp beneath his grasp. Looking up, Iruka noted that cave was actually in a hill or something covered over by a thin layer of snow. Once he was near the foot of the hill, Iruka laughed in glee and rolled himself down, forgetting about Hound standing there. The dew drops on the grass wet his shirt and pants but he didn’t care. Rolling flat on his back, he could see the wide span of blue sky. A shadow cast over his face, tilting his face up, he saw Hound staring down at him.

“ Pup, are you done? “

Iruka scowled at Hound for interrupting him. “ Yep, I am done. “

Iruka got up and dusted the grass off his clothes and hair. He felt Hound’s stare on him.

“ What? “

“ You’re going to wear _that_ to meet the Hokage? “

Iruka looked down and realised he was still in his pyjamas, A white short sleeve top with a blue jumping dolphin on it and a pair of blue pants with grey jumping dolphins on it. And he’s barefooted too. Iruka blushed and shot a stink eye at Hound.

“ It’s your fault for making me meet you so suddenly! “

“ Maa...excuses excuses. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Are we there yet, Hound-san? “

“ No, we are not there yet. “ Hound answered in a clipped tone.

“ But we have been walking for hours and hours. “ Iruka stressed and flopped himself down onto the grass.

Hound pinched his nose. Why did he have the most difficult job? “ Fine. We will set up camp here. “

“ Yeah! “ Iruka cheered.

“ But we are waking up early tomorrow. “ Hound interrupted. “ We are still quite far from the village. “

“ Bu-

“ Pup, gather some twigs while I search for food. “ Hound instructed. “ Stay close to me and don’t wander of. “

Iruka stormed his foot and gritted out. “ You’re not my mom! “

“ I am not. And, pup, please don’t show this attitude to the Hokage. “

“ What’s the Hokage like? “

But there was no answer from Hound.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Hound watched silently at the glow from the fire reflected off from Iruka’s eyes like melted pools of chocolate. His cheeks were either flushed from the cold, as it is still early spring or the heat from the cooked fish as he gorged on them.

Iruka was one heck of a crazy child. Taking a tumble down the hill, jumping into the water to fish even though he clearly ordered him to look for twigs. Hound sighed rubbing the back of his neck, he really envied Iruka’s freedom to go against orders.

“ Hound-san, what’s that? “ Iruka asked.

“ Maa...what’s what? “

Iruka pointed at a floating blue thing. “ That. “

“ Will o Wisp. They are usually quite shy. “

Iruka gasped in awe. Hound watched as Iruka held out his hand for the Will o Wisp to be the closer to him. The Will o Wisp was like tiny small people glowing in blue.

“ They looked like little fairies. “ Iruka giggled as he held one in his hand.

“ They do not appreciate being called fairies, pup. “ He replied dryly.

But Iruka ignored him as he was still captivated by the Will o Wisp. “ What do they do? “

Hound quirked an eyebrow at him. “ Full of questions aren’t you, pup? “

“ Don’t tease me! “

“ I only that they guide lost travelers and they represent the health of the land. “

Iruka’s eyes widened in awe. “ That’s a pretty tough job for you little guy. “

Before Hound’s eyes, he watched as more Will o Wisp appeared out of the forest to see Iruka. Soon Iruka’s whole arms and head are covered in Will o Wisp that he glowed blue. Iruka giggled in delight as he held out his hands to hold more.

“ Okay, that’s enough. “ Hound announced, approaching Iruka. He swept off the Will o Wisp from Iruka’s body.

Iruka watched as they fell to the ground slowly and disappeared like a blue flame being extinguished. “ Hey! You’re hurting it! “

“ Pup, they are already dead. They have no feelings. Now go to sleep. We have an early start tomorrow. “

Iruka gave Hound a half-hearted glare before flopping down on the grass. He rested his head on his arms and watched the fire giving an orange hue to Hound’s marble skin. Slowly, his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep. Hound waited until Iruka’s chest fell into an even rhythm of deep sleep. Reaching over, Hound pulled the braided cord off Iruka’s head. He watched the chocolate brown locks spilled over his hand like spilled blood on earth. He quickly released the hair and wiped his hands on his pants. A Will o Wisp appeared on his shoulder.

“ I am fine, Rin. “ He grounded out.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The sky was painted in an electric blue. Purple clouds drifted by lazily and a few shimmering stars winked at them. After a quick breakfast of berries, they were off again. As they headed deeper into the forest, the greenery became even lusher. Soft and wet moss squished beneath his feet as Iruka climbed over a gigantic root while Hound gracefully jumped over it.

It was around midday when Iruka started to stumble over his feet. The sun hung high over them, its rays glaring upon them. At least the dense foliage gave them some cover. To pass his time and sufferings, Iruka decided to ask Hound questions.

“ Hound-san, what does a Hokage do? “

Hound tilted his head back and looked at Iruka. The mask hid most of Hound’s expression and Iruka couldn’t tell what’s he thinking. Maybe he didn’t hear me loud enough?

Iruka began in a louder voice. “ Houn-

“ I heard you, pup. I am not deaf. “

“ You have white hair. “ Iruka interjected. “ Maybe you’re an old man. “

“ It's silver, pup. Maybe you’re the old man that needs an eye check. “

Iruka growled before launching himself to tackle Hound. But Hound swiftly steps aside and Iruka stumbled in front of him. Scrunching his forehead up, he stuck out his tongue at Hound.

“ That brings me to another question, Hound-san. “

“ What is it? “ Hound sighed.

“ How old are you actually? You have the hair of an ol-

“ I am sixteen. “

Iruka grinned. “ I am twelve! “

“ I know. “

Iruka tilted his head to one side and asked. “ How did you know, Hound-san? “

“ ...your height. “

“ I am not short! This is the normal height of a twelve-year-old! “ Iruka hissed out before kicking the shin of Hound’s leg.

Hound hobbled on one foot. “ Ow! What the f-

“ That’s your punishment for teasing me. “

Hound cursed before he chased after Iruka and bonked his head.

“ Child abuse! “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka panted and he slumped against a tree. The sun had slowly descended down the valley, transforming the once sky blue sky to a salmon pink. Navy blue clouds basked in an orange glow in the last sun ray.

“ Are we there yet, Hound-san? “

Hound continued walking in front of him, ignoring his question. Iruka groaned in his hands and he jogged after Hound.

“ Are we ther-

“ Finish that question pup and I will make sure my pack eats you. “

Iruka quickly zipped as his lips after that.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The inky black sky was decorated with shimmering silver stars. The moon hung low and illuminated the path for him and Hound to take. Iruka stared at the moon as he stumbled on. It was so close to him that he could almost reach out and touched it. He spotted some craters popping up from the moon like pimples on a person’s face. Iruka laughed at that thought. The moon looks so simil-

Whack!

Groaning, Iruka sat up and rubbed his sore forehead. A red spot was already beginning to form on his forehead. Iruka blinked back his tears. He can’t cry now or Hound was going to tease him! Iruka spotted a pair of feet stopped before him. Hound squatted in front of him.

“ Climb up, pup. Obviously, you’re too tired to move already. “

“ I am not some wussy girl! “

“ No. You’re not. But you are clearly exhausted and we are quite close to camp. We can’t afford to lose them. “

“ Camp? “

“ Just climb on. “

Iruka shuffled forward and Hound wound up his wiry arms at the back of Iruka’s knees and hoisted him up. Iruka tightened his arms around Hound’s neck.

“ Pup, you are suffocating me. I am not going to drop you. “

Iruka blushed and muttered a quick apology. Iruka laid his head against Hound’s back as he walked. The rhythm rocking lulled Iruka’s eyes closed.

“ Hound-san? “ Iruka slurred. “ Do you think the Hokage will allow me to visit Tsunade obaa-san and Shizune nee-san? I missed thwm..”

Hound’s only response was to tightened his grip around Iruka’s legs.

 


	10. Chapter 9

“ I am sorry for your lost, Senju-san. “ Konan comforted the weeping woman, squeezing her hands gently.

Tsunade hands trembled as she told them what had happened to Iruka, minus the Wildling part. The tissue paper Konan had given her was torn into shreds and floated onto the floor, mocking her. She was so shocked to discover Iruka missing from his room, his bed cold. She had turned the whole house upside down, phoned all of Iruka’s friends and the school, yet no one saw Iruka. It felt like history is rewriting itself again. First, her brother, then Dan, next Ikkaku and finally, now Iruka. Was she really doomed to outlived everyone?

“ We will find him, Senju-san. We will find him. “ Konan promised.

Tsunade shakily nodded her head, her eyes red-rimmed as she looked outside the window. To the forest. _Iruka, wherever you are, stay safe._

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Blinking his eyes blearily, Iruka glanced around his surroundings. He was surrounded by four walls of blues. Reaching out, he felt cloth against his hands and the ground beneath him felt soft and warm. _This is not his bed!_ Iruka flung out of whatever he was lying on. _Where is he?_  Glancing around, he realised he was in a blue tent with black carpeted floor. In front of him was a short table with a bowl of porridge and a cup of hot green tea.

_“ ...we are quite close to camp. “_

_Oh yeah...I followed Hound-san here...wherever here is._ He looked down and realised someone had changed him out of his pyjamas and replaced him in a simple dark blue jinbei. Iruka blushed at the thought of someone seeing him naked. _Oh my god, who did it?_ Iruka hid his face in his hands, drowning in his embarrassment.

“ Oh, you’re awake. “

Peeking out from his hands, he spotted Hound standing at the opening of the tent. His arms raised, pulling the tent flap above his head. The early morning sun painted his silver hair in a light gold tint.

“ Hound-san... “

“ Morning pup. “

“ Where are we? “

“ We are at camp. We managed to catch up with the Hokage. “ Hound replied walking in.

“ Will we be seeing the Hokage? “

Hound stared at Iruka. His brown locks were spilled around his shoulders with a few leaves tangled in his hair. Iruka shifted his weight from one foot to another and scratched his scar. Hound’s nose twitched.

“ You stink like a badger in heat. “

Iruka flushed red. He was about to hit back with a retort when his stomach growled in protest. He hadn’t eaten anything since last lunch.

“ The food’s in front. “

“ I know. “

Iruka then flopped down to the floor and began shoving a spoonful of porridge into his mouth. Hound cringed at the sight of Iruka devouring his food.

“ Buy thw way, whesh my clothes? “ Iruka asked around his spoon.

“... I don’t know. I am not the one who changed you. “

“ I didn’t ask who changed me! “

Hound placed his head on the heel of his hand. Placing his face close to Iruka, Hound leered. “ Why? Shy? “

Iruka growled and kicked at the other end of the table. However, he didn’t expect the table to flip over and hurled straight to Hound. Hound’s eyes widened and he quickly crouched his body low, muscles flexing before pouncing onto Iruka, the table flying over his head. Iruka stared at Hound, his hair falling slightly in front of his left eye. Reaching out, Iruka grasped Hound’s head.

“ You have ears?! “

“ Ow! Pup, they are sensitive. Stop tugging at them. “

Iruka giggled at the feel of coarse fur running across his palm. Hound swatted his hands away from assaulting his ears any further. Hound was about to remove himself from Iruka when the curtain flap was opened. At the entrance was a tall girl with long raven black hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a maroon yukata.

“ Eh...what are you boys doing? “

Iruka face lit up like a tomato while Hound scratched his head. “ Maa...Kurenai, I am protecting the pup from the evil snakes. “

Kurenai rolled her eyes before pulling Iruka away from Hound. “ Well, I have to make sure he’s clean and comfortable. “

With that, Kurenai dragged a failing Iruka away from the tent. “ Wait! Wait! I don’t who are you! “

“ I am Kurenai. And I have to wash you before you can visit the Hokage. “

“ Wait! Wait! I can wash myself! “ Iruka rushed out, pushing himself out from Kurenai’s grasp.

Kurenai looked at Iruka before pushing a few clothes into Iruka’s arms and guide him into some sort of make shift tent. There was a wooden bathtub in the middle with warm water. A wooden stool and pail sat beside it.

“ The soap and the brush are in the pail! “ Kurenai called out.

“ Got it! “

Iruka showered as cleanly and fast as possible as he can. He pulled a dark blue shirt over his head and a matching pair of shorts. Peeking out from the tent, he spotted Kurenai waiting for him.

“ Oh good! You’re done, we are about to go. “ Kurenai said, grabbing his arms.

Iruka looked around and saw many half animals and half human packing up. He glanced at Kurenai, observing her. Every movement of her body seems like petals drifting in a breeze.

“ Kurenai-san, where are your ears or tails? “

Kurenai looked at Iruka. “ Ears or tails? Silly, I am a Nymph, can't you tell? “

“ Nymph? “

“ A Nymph is someone who's part human and part nature. We welcome the change of season of each tree. “

“ Then, what’s a Wildling? “

Kurenai tapped a finger on chin, looking up at the sky before replying. “ For that, I am not sure. You have to ask Ka-Hound. He will know better. “

They arrived back at Iruka’s tent, all rather what’s left of it as other Wildlings and Nymphs took it down. Kurenai left Iruka there, informing him Hound would be picking him up. Iruka balanced on the balls of his feet as he observed his surroundings. A wet nose pressed into the back of his neck. Jumping in surprise, Iruka turned around and saw Hound with the horse. The horse’s coat was sleek black and had a pair of scarlet eyes.

“ This is Obito, pup. “ Hound introduced, patting the horse.

“ He’s beautiful. “ Iruka gushed and the horse snickered.

“ Don’t go complimenting him, pup. It will get over his head. “ Hound frowned.

“ Aw, are you jealous for affection, Flu-

A hand covered his mouth and Hound narrowed his eyes at him. “ Finish that word and you will be walking on foot to the village, pup. “ Hound threatened.

“ Village? “ Iruka asked, his voice muffled as he raised his eyebrows at Hound.

Hound removed his hand from Iruka’s mouth and quirked an eyebrow up. “ You didn’t expect the Hokage to be living in a camp like this? He does have a Village and a house. “

“ Oh! When will I be mee-

“ Enough questions now, pup. We are already falling behind. Get on. “ Hound interrupted him.

Hound then swung himself onto the horse and waited for Iruka. Iruka approached the horse slowly, slinging his hands over the horse’s back as he tried to scramble on it. He heard Hound’s chortles and he frowned at Hound.

“ Stop laughing at me! “

“ If you say the word ‘ please'. “

“ Help me now! “

“ Maa...so rude. “ Hound said as he slid down the horse.

Hound then got on one knee and weaved his fingers together, placing them on his lap. “ Step on my hand and swing one of your legs over him. Grab on his mane for support. “

Iruka did as he told. He tried not to yank too hard on Obito’s mane as he scrambled onto the horse’s back. The horse’s coat was so smooth that Iruka felt he was sliding off it again. Grasping tightly on the mane, he waited for Hound to swing himself up. Seated behind him, Hound reached over, his arms surrounding Iruka as grabbed onto the mane.

“ Relax. “ Hound whispered by the side of Iruka’s ear. “ I am not going to let you fall off Obito. “

Iruka shuddered slightly at the feeling of warm air ghosting over his ear. “ Promise? “

Iruka heard a hum besides him and he slowly loosened his hold on the mane. Hound then nudged Obito at his side. “ Obito! Let’s go now. “

Obito neighed and he started galloping. Iruka felt his face split into a grin as he felt the wind gushing from the sides of the face. In the sky, he spotted petals in a plethora of colours swirling in the wind like a never ending river. Looking around, Iruka noticed a myriad of species. In a distance, he spotted a pack of wolves running. One of them had a little blonde kid sitting on it.

“ Hound-san, are those your pack? “

“ Yes. “

“ Hound-san, what’s a Wildling? “

“ Maa… A Wildling is someone that is part human and part animal. “

Iruka waited but Hound didn’t continue. “ That’s all? “ Iruka exclaimed.

Hound eye smiled at him before he focused his attention on the path.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Riding a horse was not fun. If you have been riding for six hours straight with no break! Iruka’s knees buckled when his feet touched the ground. Using Obito as support, he wobbled his way to a stone before sitting on it.

“ Thank you, Obito-san. “

Obito shook his mane before galloping away in search for water and grass to nibble on. Hound had left him to get lunch. Looking around, he spotted a large white tent with gold trimmings being set up. That must be the Hokage’s tent. Iruka thought. I have so many things to ask him!

“ Here. “

Iruka felt something was dropped in his lap. Thinking it was Hound, he looked up but saw a lean man with sandy blonde hair. He was twirling a senbon in his mouth.

“ You’re not Hound-san. “

The man’s lip quirked into a smirk. “ I am not. “

“ Who are you? “

“ Genma! “

Turning around, Iruka spotted Hound growling towards them. The man, Genma, dipped down and spoke very softly into Iruka’s ear. “ Hound’s loyalty lies somewhere else. “

With that, Genma disappeared. Iruka felt Hound grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face him.

“ Did he say anything to you? “ Hound demanded, searching his eyes.

“ No. “ Iruka replied quickly.

Hound stared at him before releasing Iruka from his bruising force. Iruka shrugged his shoulders to release the tension from his shoulders. Hound passed him a plate of soup before snatching an apple from Iruka’s lap.

“ Eat, pup. “ Hound said, biting into the apple Genma gave him.

Iruka stared at him before commenting. “ I thought you would be eating raw rabbits or deer. “

Hound quirked an eyebrow at Iruka. “ I am part human though. But meat still appeals to me. "

  
Iruka pretended he was throwing up his guts at the side. Hound chuckled before telling him that they have to move soon.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka’s legs felt like overcooked noodles as he slid down Obito from his back. Obito was nice to stand still for him to mound off. Hound has disappeared again once they reached the camp.

“ Thank you, Obito-san. “

Obito neighed and nuzzled Iruka at his shoulder before galloping away. Iruka smiled and now he has to find his tent. Wherever it was.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Ah….it’s good to see you. Hound. “

Hound walked in before kneeling on one knee in front of the Hokage. “ Hokage-sama. “

“ How’s our little tag along? “

“ He’s doing fine. “

“ Good. Make sure he’s settled in. “

“ I will, Hokage-sama. “

“ Good. Dismissed. “

Hound nodded and was ready to leave the tent. Two masked guards stood outside the tent were snarling at him. He could spot bits of drool trickling down their mask.

“ And Hound. “

“ Yes, Hokage-sama? “

“ Remember where your loyalty lies. “

Hound nodded his head, his neck flared in pain as he left the tent.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka moaned in relief when he flopped himself on the soft futon. Kurenai had found him wandering about barefooted and guided him to his tent. When Iruka entered the tent, he had found a candle being lit and a tray of foot already on a table. Iruka had asked her who had placed the food for him but she didn’t know. Shrugging his shoulders, he offered Kurenai a part of his dinner but she had declined and left him.

Munching on a piece of bread dipped into the stew, Iruka wondered. He had not interact with other Wildlings or Nymphs. Except for Hound and the brief meeting of Kurenai and Genma if you counted them. Hell, he didn’t even meet the Hokage yet.

Yawning, Iruka rubbed his eyes before pulling his hair tie out and snuggling into the covers. And he was out in a blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's the Hokage XD  
> Hope the story has been enjoyable so far :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched The Foreigner. It was awesome, angst and nerve wrecking. Also, its the first time seeing Jackie Chan fighting so seriously as most of his movie his fight scenes were all very comedic.

The food was already there when he woke up. This irked Iruka as he’s a light sleeper yet he was unable to catch the person who has been sneaking into give him food. _Was this person his servant given by the Hokage?_ Iruka shook his head from the thought and enjoyed his breakfast of eggs and bread. After a quick shower, Iruka felt he was ready to take on anything.

Hound look a little pale with bags under his eyes when he fetched Iruka. Iruka had asked him if he was alright but he had waved it off as a bad night’s sleep. Hound warned Iruka that today will be a long day as they would not be taking any breaks until they reached the village. With that, Hound gave Iruka a lift to mound on Obito before they were off again.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Seconds blurred into hours and night has descended upon them. Iruka had soon lost the feeling in his legs. They had eaten and drunk while on Obito which was a little uncomfortable. Iruka’s face felt cold and raw against the wind cutting across his cheeks. Hound had been very quiet on this entire trip which unnerved Iruka.

Suddenly, Iruka felt a warm face pressed onto his shoulders and the arms that secured him drooped down, hands sliding across his body. Iruka snapped his head back and found Hound’s eyes closed.

“ Hound-san! “

But Hound didn’t respond as he continued to slid down Obito’s back.

“ Obito-san, slow down a bit! “

Obito neighed as he slowed down to a trot. Grabbing onto his mane with one hand, Iruka stretched out and managed to grab Hound by his mask before he nearly slid off Obito. Using all his strength, Iruka managed to pull Hound until he was behind him. Grabbing Hound's arms, Iruka wrapped them around his waist and held them together with one hand. Obito had already fallen back slightly from the rest of the group.

“ Obito-san! Let’s go! “

Obito tossed his head and galloped forward.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The trio broke out into a clearing. Long grasses danced along the gentle breeze, tickling Iruka’s ankle. Right before Iruka’s eyes was the largest tree he had ever seen. But in the poor lighting, he could only see a dark silhouette. Obito had slowed down from a run to a trot. Iruka could see tiny orange light. Looking around, he spotted a dark blue tent and nudged Obito towards it. Sliding down Obito was a hell more tricky with an extra person behind his back. Stumbling a little bit, Iruka managed to drag Hound back into the tent. Iruka thanked whoever it was who had already prepared a futon and a plate of food on the table. Once Iruka laid Hound down to the futon, he ran out of the tent.

“ Do you know where’s the village doctor? “

Iruka felt stupid of asking a horse. Obito’s scarlet eyes widened and he whined, shaking his head dramatically. Iruka gasped. _Could Obito understand him all along?_

“ Obito-san, do you understand me? “

Obito still and nodded his head at Iruka.

“ Ok, ok, calm down Obito-san. “ Iruka said, placing a hand against Obito’s face. “ I won’t look for the doctor. “

If a horse could express relief, Obito sat down like a dog outside the tent. Iruka then went into the tent to check on Hound.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Voices lulled him into awareness. Hound felt his limbs felt like jelly and his head pounded. Peering through the lashes of his eye, he noticed a blue ceiling instead of a dull grey. _Where is he?_ He felt a warm hand on his mask and he reacted immediately. His arms lashed out and grabbed onto the arm. His eyes flared open and stared into a pair of muddy ones.

“ Naruto-kun dared me to do it! “ The owner squeaked.

_Ah, the pup._

“ I did not! “

_And the kit._

Hound released Iruka’s wrist and massaged his temples. “ What are you doing here, Naruto? “

“ I was worried about you, Nii-san! “ Naruto sniffed and crashed onto him.

Hound sighed and ruffled the blonde locks. “ I am fine. Go stay with the pack. I will be out in a minute. “

Naruto flashed him a grin before darting out from the tent before darting back in to hug Iruka.

“ Your little brother is way cuter than you. “

“ Adopted. “

Iruka rolled his eyes and sat down beside Hound. “ Do you feel alri-

“ Fine. “

“ Do I need to get the do-

“ No. “

“ Sheesh. I am only worried about you. “ Iruka said, folding his arms. “ Obito-san refused to let me get the doctor here. “

_Good job, Obito! You’re finally not an idiot!_

Iruka stood up and dusted himself off. “ Well, I am going to do some exploring! Breakfast is on the table! “

“ Pup! “

But the tent flap fluttered close.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka rubbed his sore wrist gently as he walked out of the tent. _Damn, Hound nearly broke his wrist._ He was so close to finding what was behind the mask if only Hound didn’t wake up! Glancing around, Naruto was gone and Kurenai was not in sight. Sighing, he walked and looked up. It was the largest tree Iruka had seen. Its trunk rough and thick, covered with green mosses. Its branches spread out to the sky while the roots branched outwards deep in the ground. Closing his eyes, Iruka breathed in, he almost could feel the whole forest as if this tree was the heart of the forest.

The tree whispered to Iruka in hushed languages as the wind rustled its leaves causing some of them to flutter upon Iruka like snow.

_Run little prince. Run. It's not safe here._

Iruka jolted when he felt fingers digging into his shoulders and pulling him back. Yelping in pain, he stumbled back towards a hard and cold chest. Lifting his head up, his eyes met animal masks, its eye holes boring down into him. A cat mask covered in green, and red intricate markings. Iruka stared at the person before him. The person was about the same height as him with unkempt dark brown hair around his shoulders. The person was wearing a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps, black pants, and sandals. Licking his lips, Iruka opened his mouth.

“ I am not supposed to go close to the tree? “ Iruka asked weakly.

The person in the cat mask stared at him before jerkily nodding his head.

“ Um...you can release me now. “

The person in the cat mask slid his hand from Iruka’s shoulders. Iruka sighed in relief, rolling his shoulders about.

“ Ano....who are you? “

The person in the cat mask stared at him. Iruka then pointed towards himself and said, “ I am Iruka. “

A silence stretched between them.

Iruka shifted his weight between his legs under the weight of the stare.

“ ...Cat.”

The voice of the person in the cat mask sounded rough, like someone who had voice break. Iruka assumed him to be a boy about the same age as him.

“ Is that your Wildling? “

Silence greeted Iruka again. He held out his hand in front of the boy. “ Nice to meet you, Cat-san! “

Cat stared at his outstretched hand, cocking his head to one side.

“ You shake on it, Cat-san. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Hound was sure the pup wants to drive him to an early death. Sniffing out for him had caused him to have a migraine at the back of his head. Seeing him together with one of the Hokage’s AnBu, Hound was sure he had started hemorrhaging.

Right before his eye, the pup had managed ( he had no idea how the fuck he did it ) to convince the AnBu to play with him.

“ Pup! “

The pup flinched at the sound of his voice while the AnBu jumped and scurried away into a tree. Good, he had frightened the potential threat.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Hound-san! “ Iruka exclaimed. “ Look! I made a new friend! “

Hound stormed towards him, his eye shadowed. “ How many times must I remind you to stay close to me. “

Iruka frowned at the tone Hound was using at him. “ It's not like you are always with me. You also disappear at odd periods of time! “

“ He’s dangerous. “

“ Who? “

“ The person in the cat mask. “

“ He’s just a boy like me! “ Iruka argued, before pointing at the spot where the boy had been seating. “ Look, does he look dan- Where is he? “

Iruka twisted his head around, his eyes scanning the forest. But Cat was nowhere in sight. At the corner of his eyes, he spotted Hound cocking a brow at him.

“ You scared him! “

“ I didn’t, pup. “ Hound explained. “ He’s the Hokage’s AnBu. How could he be scared of little old me? “

“ Hokage’s AnBu? “

“ You know what’s a guard right? “

“ Yes, Hound-san. “ Iruka gritted out. “I am not dumb. “

“ I didn’t say that. You said it yourself. “ Hound pointed out. “ Well, the AnBu protects and takes orders only from the Hokage. “

“ Are you a part of the Hokage’s AnBu as well? You are taking orders from him or she isn’t? “ Iruka asked.

Iruka noticed the muscles tightened beneath the mask and eye hardened. “ No! “ Hound snapped.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Geeze! “ Iruka cried out. “ You don’t have to go all rabid at me for a question. Sorry for asking…”

Hound growled at the word ‘ rabid ‘ before running his hands through his silver locks, ruffling them up. Hound noted Iruka’s crestfallen face as if he was guilty of making him upset. He felt his heart ached for some reasons before tugging at his locks and sighing.

“ Look, pup. “

Hound felt Iruka’s eyes on him.

“ I am not mad at you. I am… I am just tired. “

Iruka blinked at him while Hound silently pleads that Iruka will take his excuse.

Iruka’s next statement tumbled into his ears. “ Are you sure you are not an old man, Hound? “

_That brat._


	12. Chapter 11

Iruka was bored. Really very bored.

And being bored is a spell for trouble.

Two days had flown by and Iruka hasn’t even met the Hokage. And Hound was missing! Again! Not that he minds but it was just that Hound was the one who sort of brought him here and he should be more responsible.

Grumbling under his breath, his wandered aimlessly about the village. He tried approaching some of the villagers but they just shunned from him. Up ahead, he spotted a familiar figure with shoulder-length black hair in front of a tree. Grinning, he raced up ahead.

“ Kurenai-san! “

Kurenai jolted in shock, her paint brush clattering onto the ground. Turning around, she spotted Iruka running towards her. A grin tugged up her face.

“ Hello, Iruka-san. “

Iruka smiled, scratching at his scar. “ I am sorry for scaring you, Kurenai-san. “

Kurenai smiled. “ Apologies accepted. “ Before bending down to pick up her brushes and paints.

Iruka tilted his head curiously before helping Kurenai.

“ What are you doing, Kurenai-san? “

“ Oh...I am just changing the seasons. “

“ You can?! “

Kurenai hid her giggles behind her hand. “ It’s more like welcoming the change. “

“ Can I help? “

“ Wh-

“ Please? “

Kurenai looked around, tugging her hair before swallowing. “ Okay, but only one tree. “

Iruka’s eyes lit up.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
One tree had become three trees. And two people had become three. Iruka now spotted with green and pink paint on his clothes and face with a blonde kid sitting on his shoulders. Kurenai had shown him the ropes and Naruto spotted him before pleading to join.

Iruka rested up against the rough bark of the tree while Kurenai had run off to fetch their lunch. Naruto sat in front of him, his hands fiddling with some twigs, leaves, and flowers. Iruka closed his eyes and breathed in, hearing every rustle of leaves. 

“ Ruka! “

Iruka eyes snapped opened. He saw Naruto standing in front of him, twitching nervously.

“ Yes, Naruto-kun? “

“ This is for you, Ruka! “ Naruto brandished a crown of leaves, flowers, and twigs entwined with each other.

“ For what? “

“ For being my friend! “ Naruto cheered.

Iruka chuckled before bowing his head low to Naruto. “ Would you like to put it on me? “

Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically before shuffling towards Iruka and putting the crown on his head. Naruto patted his head for good measurement. Iruka looked up and Naruto gasped in awe.

“ You look like a prince! “

Iruka decided to humor the boy. Picking a twig from the ground, he stood up and tapped Naruto’s shoulders. “ Naruto I knight you to be my bravest knight. “

Naruto laughed before tackling Iruka down to the ground. Iruka heard a sharp intake of breath. Tilting his head up, he spotted Kurenai looking strangely at him.

“ Hi, Kurenai-san! “

Sitting up, he peeled Naruto from him and turned to face Kurenai. “ It looks strange on me isn’t? “ Iruka asked, touching the leaf crown.

“ No. “ Kurenai answered softly. “ It suits you a lot Iruka-kun. “

Iruka blushed and scratched his nose. Kurenai smiled wistfully at him before passing him some onigiris. The two of them leaned back against the tree pointing at random clouds at the sky while keeping a keen eye on Naruto as he chased after the butterflies.

“ That looks like a bowl of ramen. “ Iruka pointed at a white fluffy almost circular shaped cloud with two sticks sticking out.

Kurenai tilted her head and stared at it. “ What is a ramen? “

Iruka sat up in shock. “ You don’t know what’s ramen?! “

Kurenai shook her head and stared in amusement as she watched shock and disbelief played across Iruka’s face.

“ Ramen. “ Iruka began. “ Is like god’s food. “

“ Is it really that good, Ruka? “ Naruto asked as his ears perked up at the mention of food.

“ It’s the best food in the world! “ Iruka cheered. “ The noodles are yellow and slightly salty as they are soaked in the tonkotsu base. And they are topped with green onions, bean sprouts, wood ear mushrooms, bamboo shoots, seaweed, naruto, chashu and aji tamago. “

Naruto looked at Iruka in horror. “ I am a food? “

Iruka let out a string of chuckle. “ No silly. Naruto or narutomaki is a fishcake with a pink swirly thing in the middle. “

Naruto shoulders sagged in relief while Kurenai covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

A dark shadow descended upon them, landing in front of the trio. Iruka and Kurenai jumped in shock while Naruto let out a scream. The dark shadow was the boy wearing the same cat mask Iruka saw. Kurenai immediately placed herself in front of Iruka and Naruto.

“ Cat-san? “ Iruka called out.

Cat gave a jerky sort of bow to Iruka before starting speaking in a monotonic voice. “ Umino-san, the Hokage wishes to meet you for dinner after sundown. I will collect you at 6 pm. “

After delivering the Hokage’s message, Cat left the trio. All the tension left out of Kurenai’s body and she dropped to a sitting position on the grass.

“ Kurenai-san! Are you alright? “ Iruka asked, kneeling down to help her.

Kurenai waved her hands. “ Don’t worry, I am fine. Just a little tired. “

“ But Kurenai-san can you believe it? I will be meeting the Hokage! “ Iruka told her excitedly. “ I got so many questions to ask. “

Kurenai smiled weakly at Iruka’s enthusiasm. “ Well, we better prepare you to meet the Hokage. You can’t exactly wear that to meet him. “

“ The Hokage is a male? “

Kurenai nodded her head before poking at Naruto. “ Naruto-kun, do you want to help me to dress Iruka-kun up? “

Naruto’s eyes lit up and his loud cry of “ Yes! “ drowned out Iruka’s moan of “ No and girls are indecisive “ which earned him a whack from Kurenai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonkotsu base - a rich, milky, pork bone soup that’s usually boiled somewhere between 4 to 48 hours  
> Narutomaki - the pink white eraser fishcake thing  
> chashu - skinless pork belly roll that’s braised in a pot of mirin, sake, soy sauce, sugar and some aromatics  
> aji tamago - marinated soft-boiled egg
> 
> I ate Tonkotsu ramen when I am at Hokkaido and it was awesome! The broth was so rich . 
> 
> Next chapter: Hokage will be revealed.


	13. Chapter 12

Iruka tugged nervously at the stiff hakama he was wearing. He had never worn a hakama before except for a yukata during a summer’s Carnival. The hakama consists of a dark blue silk kimono top embroidered with white and gold patterns of cranes while the umanori was more simple, a solid white colour. The clothing was also paired with white tabi socks and zori. They have discovered the clothing in Iruka’s tent with a note from the Hokage requesting Iruka to wear it.

To Iruka’s surprise, the clothing was tailored perfectly to fit him only. Right now, Kurenai is taming Iruka’s unruly hair into a braid while Naruto had gotten bored and decided to leave the duo alone.

“ Kurenai-san, are you done yet? “ Iruka groaned as he felt Kurenai yanked on his hair.

“ Beauty takes time, Iruka-kun. “ Kurenai replied, before tying the last knot. “ There all done. “

“ Finally. “

Iruka ran a hand through his hair, messing the neat braid and causing a few stray strands to escape and frame his face. This earned him a smack on his hand from Kurenai.

The flapping of the tent flaps against the wind alerted them to a newcomer. A low baritone voice growled. “ Kurenai, what is the meani-

“ Hound-san! “ Iruka exclaimed, standing up and turning his body to face Hound.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Words died on Hound’s lips when he saw Iruka. His dark wood hair was pulled back into a braid, with a few strands framing his face, making him look younger and softer. His sun-kissed body was wrapped up in an elaborate hakama, starking contrast against his skin. Even though he looks breathtaking, the image the pup was given to him was someone who’s very distant and cold towards his people. Hound frowned.

“ What’s with the get-up, pup? “

A strawberry blush dusted across pup’s cheeks, making his mocha scar more prominent against his cinnamon coloured skin.

“ Why y-

A warm body rammed to the back of his knees causing him to stumble but he managed to catch himself.

“ Ruka! You look like a prince! “ Naruto gasped in awe.

_Ah. The kit is here._

The pup blushed an even brighter red.

“ Thank you, Naruto-kun. “

“ Wait! Ruka you are missing one thing! Hound-nii chan! Carry me!” The kit demanded, raising up his arms.

Hound sighed and lifted the kit onto his shoulders and the kit directed him to Iruka. The kit then placed a flower crown onto Iruka’s head.

“ Now you are a prince! “ The kit giggled, clapping his hands in glee.

The pup touched the flower crown gingerly on his head and smiled at the kit. He curtsied and replied in the most serious tone. “ Why thank you, Sir Naruto. “

The kit gave the pup a bright grin, showing his pearly whites. Hound sat the kit down from his shoulders and rolled his shoulders a little, which protested against his movements.

“ When are you meeting the Hokage, pup? “

The pup tilted his head a little before replying. “ Cat-san said he will pick m-

On that the note, the tent flap was lifted up, revealing a boy wearing a cat mask.

_Ah. Speak of the devil._

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Umino-san, are you ready to go? “ Cat bowed down to Iruka.

Iruka scratched his nose and muttered. “ You can call me Iruka, Cat-san. Umino...well Umino sounds old. “

“ I will keep that in mind, Um-Iruka-san. Are you ready to go now? The Hokage doesn’t like being waited. “ Cat reminded, holding out his clawed gloved hand.

  
“ Ah hai! “ Iruka reached to take Cat’s hand but his hand was snatched away into a warmer and bigger hand.

Iruka stared at the entwined hand then at Hound. Hound eye-smiled at Iruka before glancing at Cat. “ I am sorry Cat-san. “ If you squint at it. “ But I will be escorting the pup to the Hokage. “

Cat withdraw his hand and nodded his head stiffly before disappearing under the tent flap. Hound straightened his stance before peering down at Iruka.

“ Well, are yo-

“ What the hell was that for?! “ Iruka exploded, hitting Hound on his biceps. “ Cat-san was being polite! “

Hound shrugged his shoulders and let go of Iruka smaller hand. He shoved his hands into his pockets before giving Iruka a sideway glance.

“ I can show myself out. “ Iruka growled before storming past Hound. And then walking briskly back into the tent again. “ Thank you Kurenai-san and Naruto-kun. “

Kurenai smiled and patted Iruka’s cheeks fondly. “ Have fun. “ While Naruto hugged Iruka tightly around his face.

Iruka was soon dragged out of the tent by Hound by his elbow with Iruka waving goodbye to Kurenai and Kurenai. Once the pair was out of sight, Kurenai glanced at Naruto. “ Well, that was tense. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka eyed warily at the two masked guards standing in front of them. He could hear them growling and gritting their teeth. Iruka was sure that if he was to remove their masks, they would be drooling and their eyes glazed with craze. They were behaving very...feral.

“ Stand behind me, pup. “ Hound whispered into his ear, his hot breath ghosting his ear.

Iruka nodded jerkily and stood behind Hound. Hound proceed to walk towards the two guards in his lazy slouch and gave them a two-finger salute.

“ Tiger and Puma. “ Hound greeted. “ We have an audience with the Hokage. “

Tiger lashed forward and grasped Hound’s shirt, pulling his face to face to her. “ How do I know you are speaking the truth punk?! “ Tiger then turned her body to Iruka and hissed. “ And why is there a human brat here. Can we eat him? “

Puma licked his lips and advanced forward to Iruka. Iruka backed away and Hound ripped himself off Tiger’s grasp and got into a defensive position.

“ That’s enough, Tiger and Puma. “ An order was barked from the tent.

Tiger and Puma stood ramrod stiff. The authoritative voice spoke once again. “ The human child is a guest. Treat him kindly. “

Tiger and Puma nodded stiffly and backed away from the duo. Hound lightly pushed Iruka towards the tent, his hand over Iruka’s trembling shoulders providing him reassurance. Iruka stepped into the tent and was greeted by a warm glow of the room. At the side of the wall stood a row of masked guards. Hound guided him towards the long table in the room, which was piled with a different variety of food. At the end of the table sat a man. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder which conceals his right arm. He had black shaggy hair and the right side of his face was covered in bandages and an x shaped scar on his chin. He stood up and opened his arm. A crown ,made of lush green leaves, maroon coloured flowers and twigs were entwined together with veins, sat on the top of his head. 

“ Welcome home, Iruka-kun. I am Danzo. The Hokage of the Land of Fire.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise XD
> 
> Fact 2: The title of this story was actually Never Far Away but I didn't really like it. I discovered the word " Occult " when I was reading a book about paranormal and fantasy.


	14. Chapter 13

“ Home? “

Danzo smiled gently. “ Yes, Iruka-kun. You belong here. “ Danzo sat down and patted the chair beside him. “ Well come here. My eyesight is very poor and I want to take a closer look at you. “  
  
Iruka shuffled forward slowly, with Hound following him like a shadow. He hopped on to the offered seat and positioned himself in front of Danzo. Danzo’s arms reached out and grasped his face, revealing a heavily bandaged right arm. He tilted Iruka’s face to the left and right then peering into his earth-brown eyes.

“ You have your mother’s eyes and father’s hair and face. “ Danzo commented, withdrawing his hands, his right arm back into the robe.

“ You know my parents? “

“ Know them? “ Danzo chuckled. “ Your mother was my best friend. “

“ My mother was fr-

“ Iruka-kun, why not we finish dinner first before we continue our discussion? “ Danzo interrupted before glancing at Iruka’s “shadow”. “ And Hound, could you leave Iruka and I alone for a moment? “  
Hound made a bow to Danzo and about to take his leave when a voice broke out.

“ Wait! “ Iruka turned to Danzo and asked. “ Can Hound-san stay please, Danzo-sama? He accompanied me here and it's cold outside too. “

Danzo black eyes sharpened for a moment before he broke into a smile. “ Well, of course, if you wish Iruka-kun. “

Hound nodded his head before returning to Iruka’s side. Iruka tugged a chair out from the table and forced Hound to sit on it. Iruka then laid his eyes on the feast before him. There was fresh steaming sweet bread, buttery corn, steaming vegetable stew, steamed fish with slices of lemon and ginger stuffed in it, eggs baked over sautéed mushrooms and spinach, roasted potatoes glazed with butter and honey-roasted apricots with crushed almonds sprinkled over them. These were one of Iruka’s favourite food but the ramen was still in the first position. Iruka helped himself to the food, discreetly sliding some fish to Hound’s plate. As Iruka gorged on the apricots, Danzo began to speak.

“ You may ask your questions now, Iruka-kun. But only three. “

Iruka looked up at Danzo and nodded. His forehead scrunched up as he thought of his questions clearly. “ My first question will be what kind of people are my parents, the second is what is a wildling and a nymph. The last will be what does a Hokage do? “

Danzo chuckled at Iruka. “ Onto the hard questions already? “ Danzo mused quietly as he adjusts himself to be more comfortable in his chair.

“ Your mother, Kohari, was my right-hand woman. She’s very kind and fearless woman but she has a very quick temper. “ Danzo paused, nostalgic in his eyes. “ Your father, Ikkaku, was the complete opposite of your mother. He’s very calm and an adventurous and curious spirit like you, Iruka-kun. “

Iruka blushed and scratched his scar. He was oblivious to the harsh breathing of Hound or how his fist has been clenching white while Danzo began to speak about his parents. Danzo swirled his glass of green tea, sipping it before continuing.

“ A Wildling is a being who is able to shift into animals yet retain their speech in their animal form. They protect the land from other enemies. A Nymph is a being who is half plant and half human. They are mostly women and they welcome and help the change in seasons. “ Danzo explained with a smile. “ A Hokage ensures the change of season. “

Iruka looked at the Hokage in awe. “ So you are like a god Danzo-sama! “

Danzo laughed out heartily but at the corner of his eye, he gave a sharp glance at Hound. Hound growled under his breath and snapped his head away from Danzo stare.

“ Now, Iruka-kun, I have an important question to ask you. “

Iruka looked over his glass of green tea. “ What is it, Danzo-sama? “

Danzo smiled, enjoying the panic that ran across Hound’s face. “ Do you want to learn fuinjutsu? “

“ Fuinjutsu? “

“ The art of sealing. It's what people learned here. “

“ Really? “

“ Yes. “

Iruka leaped off from his seat and made a move to hug Danzo but Danzo stood up, avoiding it. “ Arigato Danzo-sama! “

“ It’s what I can do for Kohari. “ Danzo said. “ Training begins tomorrow, Iruka-kun. It’s best you retire early for tonight. “

“ Oyasumi Danzo-sama. “

“ Oyasumi Iruka-kun. “ Danzo replied as he was guided away by his masked guard. Iruka looked on until Danzo disappeared from his line of vision.

“ Pup, let’s go. “ A gruff voice grumbled out.

Iruka rolled his eyes and followed Hound out. As Iruka left Danzo’s compound, he noticed that Danzo’s plate was clean.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_How the fuck can he say something like that._

Hound growled as he stalked out from Iruka’s temporary house after he had guided the pup to safety. He has no fucking right to say that.

Hound cursed in pain as he grasped his neck. His breath in short gasp. Schooling his features, he headed towards Danzo’s compound. Arriving at the familiar location, he was growled and hissed at by the two guards.

“ Hokage-sama? “ Hound spat out, kneeling to the guard.

Danzo sat on a high chair swirling a glass of dark red liquid. “ How’s the child? “

“ Asleep. “

“ Good. “ Danzo took a gulp from his cup. Dark red drops trickled out from the sides of his mouth staining the bandages red. “ Do not tell the child anything else. Your friends... “

“ I understand, Hokage-sama. “ Hound grounded out.

“ Dismissed. “

Hound bowed and was about to escape from this hellhole that stinks when the gravel voice taunted him.

“ Be there for tomorrow’s training. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka had a smile on his face when he flopped himself onto the warm and fluffy futon. Hound had immediately left him when they neared his tent. Iruka pressed his face into the pillow and muffled his scream. He couldn’t believe his mother was from here and that he will receive training tomorrow. From the Hokage himself! _Will he have some kick-ass superpower like the ones in the comics?_

“ Oi! Kid stop suffocating yourself! “

Iruka screamed into his pillow and sat up. He glanced around the room and saw no one.

“ Down here. “

Iruka looked down and he saw the strangest looking frog he had ever seen. The frog was black and orange toad with dark markings around his eyes, mouth and a circular mark just below his mouth. _And it’s wearing an obi?_

“ A talking frog. “

“ Toad. “ It corrected. “ I am Gerotora. I came bearing a message from the Surface. “

With that, it unwinds its abdomen revealing a scroll. On the scroll was written with neat strokes of a brush.

  
_Dear Iruka,_

_I hope you are safe. It’s been 2 weeks since you went missing. Izumo, Kotetsu, and Shizune are very worried about you. We hope you can come back home safely and faster. Stay safe._

_Your obaa-san,_  
_Tsunade_  
_P.S. I am borrowing your perverted uncle, Jiraiya’s toads._

“ I have an uncle? “ Iruka asked Gerotora incredulously, his eyebrows rose up.

“ Don’t ask me. I don’t know. “ Gerotora snapped back. “ Now hurry up, I am on borrowed time. Do you want to write a message back to the Surface? “

“ Yes! “

Iruka scrambled around to find a pen but sadly there was only a bottle of ink and a brush. Sloppily, he wrote a reply back.

_Dear Tsunade obaa-san,_

_I am safe and eating well! I can’t go back now. There’s a lot of things I still don’t know and I think time passes more slowly over here. It’s only the 4th day I think. The Hokage himself is also going to train me! Can you help me to say hi to Kotetsu, Izumo and Shizune nee-san? I promise I will stay safe._

_Love you lots,_  
_Iruka_  
_P.S. I am sorry for worrying you Tsunade obaa-san._

“ Done! “ Iruka exclaimed.

“ Finally! “ Gerotora grumbled as he snapped his body close. “ I am not a freaking messenger bird for Jiraiya. “

Just as Gerotora was about to make his exit, Iruka called out to him. “ Gerotora-san, arigatou. “

Gerotora smirked. At least this kid has manners before disappearing into the safety of the dark. Iruka stared at Gerotora’s back. Sighing, guilt clawed at his heart. He was having so much fun that Tsunade obaa-san, Shizune nee-san, Kotetsu, and Izumo slipped out from his mind. Flopping down onto the futon again, Iruka curled to one side and blew out the flame on the candle.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Iruka woke up to clothes on his face and a warm lump on his stomach. Peeking through his eyelids, he managed to spot a headful of golden locks even though his vision was mostly obscured by the black clothes.

“ Naruto-kun? “ Iruka mumbled drowsily, as he sat up on his elbows.

“ You are awake Ruka! “ Naruto chirped as he let Iruka up.

Iruka looked around his surroundings as he ran his hand through his sleep mussed hair. He spotted Hound standing at the front of the tent, paying some curious attention towards him before snapping out of it.

“ Hurry up pup. You are going to be late. “

 _Late?_ Iruka sat up straighter, that woke him up. “ Oh crap! I am going to be late! “

“ Breakfast is on the table. Come on, kit, you have already done your morning duties. “ Hound said, ignoring Naruto’s whine of staying longer with Iruka. “ Be ready in ten minutes, pup. “

Hound left Iruka alone, dragging Naruto along too. Iruka lept out from the futon and grabbed the blacks clothes from his body. It was a black hakama. Hastily, Iruka divested out from his sleep wear and pulled on the hakama, struggling a little bit on the knot. Grabbing a bun from the plate, he stuffed it in his mouth and pulled his hair into a ponytail. He spotted a pair of black shoes and socks near the entrance. Slipping them on, he quickly braided the strips of clothes on the shoes around the calves of his legs.

“ I am ready. “ Iruka announced as he stepped out from the tent.

“ Finally. “

Hound looked at Iruka up and down before frowning. “ You tied your pants and shoes wrongly. “

Scarlet coloured Iruka’s face and he bristled like a cat. “ It’s not my fault. I never wore such clothes back home. “

Hound sighed and ruffled his hair. He pushed Iruka back into the room and grasp the knot securing Iruka’s hakama. Iruka stared at him, his face an even brighter red before whacking Hound in the head.

“ Pervert! “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Ah, Iruka-kun I see that you are here. “ Danzo greeted. “ I take it that the clothes are comfortable? “

“ Yes, thank you, Danzo-sama. “ Iruka replied sincerely.

Hound mumbled somewhere in the line of Iruka being too shy to ask for help which earned him an elbow in his ribs. Danzo smiled at Iruka before whistling a sharp tut. Hard rhythmics thumps against the ground entered Iruka’s ears before he spotted the two black beauties galloping along the wind. Their mane flowing behind. They slowed to a trot as they approached Danzo.

“ I thought we were going to learn fuinjutsu first? “ Iruka asked curiously.

“ One must learn how to crawl first before they run. “ Danzo said as he stroked the neck of the horse. “ Horse riding is a form of travel in the land of fire. Also, it will improve your balance and control of chakra. “

“ Chakra? “

“ Yes, chakra but I will explain that later on. “ Danzo state before grasping the reins around one of the black horses. “ But first, this is your horse, Obito. “

Hound shifted his weight onto another foot as Iruka grasped the reins Danzo handled to him. Next, Danzo handled Iruka a whip before looking at Hound dead in the eye. “ Obito can be a little mischievous sometimes. This will straighten him out. “

“ Oh…” Iruka gingerly took the whip from Danzo’s hands. It felt heavy in his grip.

“ Now then, Hound, will you leave us alone? You do have other duties to tend to, don’t you? “ Danzo questioned.

Hound bowed and gritted out. “ Of course, Hokage-sama. “

Once Hound was out of sight, Danzo addressed Iruka. “ First we will learn how to properly mount on a horse. “

Danzo swung himself gracefully up onto his horse. His clothes were still straight and not bunched up. Iruka looked up in awe. Danzo tilted his head slightly to Iruka, indicating him to try. Swallowing his saliva, Iruka approached Obito slowly. Grasping tightly on Obito’s reins, Iruka tried to swing himself onto Obito. But Obito thought it was a good idea to side-step at the moment. Iruka face ate dirt. Iruka looked up at Obito and growled while Obito snickered and shook his mane.

“ Oh, you bad horse. “

Iruka ran towards Obito trying to pounce on him.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
After several hours, Iruka once clean hakama was now spotting mud stains and few blades of grass stuck on it. Iruka had managed to mount on Obito a few times when Obito decided to be good and stay still for Iruka. Iruka learned that it was not as easy to mount onto Obito without Hound giving him a lift. The next problem was staying on top of Obito. Obito’s coat was so smooth that Iruka had a hard time trying to stay on Obito before sliding off. Making one last mount, Iruka made sure to squeeze his legs more tightly around Obito’s body and grasped the reins tighter.

Danzo smiled and clapped his hands lightly. “ Congratulations, Iruka-kun. We will continue this tomorrow as I have paperwork to attend to. “

“ Thank you, Danzo-sama! “ Iruka shouted as Danzo made moves to leave.

Once Danzo was gone, Iruka slid of Obito slowly. His muscles protested against his movements. His knees nearly buckled once it supports the weight of his body. Using Obito as a support, Iruka pulled off the reins from Obito’s face and whispered to him softly.

“ I will never hit you, Obito-san. I promised. “

Obito neighed softly before bumping his wet nose against Iruka's shoulders. Iruka chuckled softly and smoothed his hands over Obito’s face.

“ Let’s go back! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just asking, do you guys want to know additional information about the story? Like why the guards in the previous chapter Iruka describes them as almost feral? If you guys prefer it that way, I can try to explain at the end of the chapter because some of things I have really no idea how to include into the story to explain things clearer.


	15. Chapter 14

Iruka groaned as he collapsed onto the futon, propping his legs up on a pillow. Danzo has trained him hard. Iruka could barely feel his legs and butt anymore after two continuous days of riding. Now, Iruka has no problem staying on top of Obito but once Obito starts galloping, that became a different question.

Sighing, Iruka sat up and start rubbing his calves to get the blood circulation going. He had not received any letters from Tsunade obaa-san nor did he spot Hound. He had wished that Hound has come to the training sessions so Iruka could ask him for tips as Danzo seems adamant about letting Iruka taking the easy way out.

“ So what’s making your gears creak? “

Startled, Iruka looked up and saw a lean man standing in front of the tent. He had straight shoulder length brown hair covered with a black bandana and a metal stick in his mouth.

“ Genma-san right? “ Iruka questioned as he recalled vaguely Hound shouting at him.

Genma smirked and seated himself across Iruka. He reached over and picked a mikan and peeled it opened. “ How're your legs holding up? “

“ You are not here just to check up on me and eat mikan aren’t you? “ Iruka shot back.

Genma chuckled. “ Can’t a friend check up another friend? “

“ You aren’t exactly my friend when you aggregate my eh friend. “ Hound is Iruka’s friend even though he refuses to admit it.

Genma quirked his eyebrow at Iruka’s face before popping a slice of mikan into his mouth.

“ Hound’s isn’t your friend. He is a dog belonging to Danzo. “ Genma paused as he watched disbelief cross Iruka’s face “ He does Danzo’s dirty works. “

“ Hound-san is not like that! “ Iruka argued, slamming his palms on the table.

“ But how much do you know about him? “ Genma challenged. “ You don’t even know where he disappears too. Or even where your friends disappear to or stay during the night."

That shut Iruka up.

“ Hound doesn’t answer your questions fully right? Not even your friends do and the so-called Hokage is no better. “

“ Genma that is enough! “ A harsh voice barked out.

A man with brown spiky hair and dark eyes stood at the entrance where Genma stood just now. What was most distinct on his face was the weal-like scar on his face, running across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face. He stormed towards Genma and fisted his shirt, dragging him upwards.

“ Yo Raidou. “ Genma greeted giving him a quirk of his lips.

Raidou sighed irritably and turned towards Iruka. “ I apologised whatever nonsense this idiot sprouted, Umino-sama. We will be taking our leave now. We hope you enjoy your stay here. "

  
Raidou bowed towards Iruka before dragging Genma behind him. “ You should return to the Surface when you have the chance, Umino-sama. “ Genma mocked.

“ Wai- “

Iruka stared at the flapping tent flaps. Great now he has more unanswered questions.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ What were you thinking? “ Raidou hissed at Genma and shook Genma violently.

Genma looked at Raidou unimpressively. “ I have to make sure he knows what he is messing with is more fucked up than he knows. I am giving him the chance to run before he becomes like his parents. “

“ By storming into his tent? “

Raidou tugged at his hair before slumping against a rock. He knew Genma was reckless but not this reckless. Genma’s gentle touch against his face jolted him from his inner musings.

“ I haven’t forgiven him for what he has done to you. I am going to make sure he pays dearly for it. “

“ Everyone wants to make him pay for what he did. “ Raidou commented dryly.

“ Not if I get my claws on him first. “ Genma reveals a neat set of sharpened claws.

Raidou barked out a laugh. “ Such speech will be treason against the Hokage. “

“ Who cares. We are all dead here anyway. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka paced uneasily in his tent. His joints creaked against his movements. What Genma said made some sense to him. People, both Wildlings, and Nymphs, avoided him. However, when he walked past them, he will feel the weight of their stares against his back. He needs to get answers now. But it's dark and as much as he hates to admit, he doesn’t even know where his friends stayed.

Gritting his teeth, Iruka flopped onto his futon. He will sleep early tonight and search for answers tomorrow.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Before light broke into the sky, Iruka was already up and about. He had woken up with a note on the table stating that today’s training session was canceled as Danzo has an important meeting. This means Iruka has more time to scourge for answers.

Spotting a familiar figure, Iruka raced up. “ Cat-san! “

If Cat had sensed his arrival or not, he masked his surprise. He turned and faced Iruka.

“ Good morning, Iruka-san. “

“ Morning Cat-san! “ Iruka greeted quickly before focusing on his objective today. “ Cat-san will you be able to answer some questions for me. “

Cat stared at him. Iruka pressed his palms together. “ Please Cat-san? We are friends, aren’t we? “

“ A...a few then. “ Cat moistened his lips quickly.

Iruka beamed at him. _Ask him the easy questions first then the hard ones._

“ Okay, Cat-san. How many Hokages are there here? “

“ Five. “

“ In the Land of Fire? “

“ No. “ Cat shook his head. “ There is also the Land of Wind, the Land of Lightning, the Land of Earth and the Land of Water. Each land is ruled by a single Hokage. “

“ Oh. Then Cat-san, do you know where the other beings stay? “

“ I am not sure. “

“ What about who are the previous Hokage? “

“ Danzo is the only Hokage. “

Iruka frowned. “ I see. “

“ Last question. “ Iruka could smell the unease leaking from Cat like a potent smell. “ What happened to Kohari and Ikkaku, my parents? “

“ I am not sure. “

Cat stood up and made move to leave. _Oh crap! Did I hit a nerve?_ Iruka leapt up and grasped onto Cat’s arm. His arm was cold and has a waxy feel to it. Cat flinched at his touch.

“ I am sorry Cat-san. “ Iruka apologised, scratching his nose. “ I...I pushed you too far. You are Danzo-sama AnBu so you naturally can’t sprout out all the information on your village to a foreigner. But we are still friends after this right? “

Cat moved his hand over Iruka’s hand and released his grip from his arms. “ Yeah...we are still friends. “

Cat dropped Iruka’s hand and left. Iruka made no move to stop him.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka received the same treatment from the other Wildlings and Nymphs, including Kurenai but she did try to give him extra information. Asking Naruto was out of the question as Naruto was too young and could barely understand his questions. He did ask Naruto if he had seen Hound but Naruto shook his head and said he was gone for three days and the pack was worried. Iruka had filed this information back in his head.

Iruka rested his chin on his palm as he watched the people go past him and mingle on with their daily lives. A dull purple hair knot that stuck out of the sea of people caught Iruka’s eye. Dusting himself up, Iruka raced towards that figure. It couldn’t be. He landed his hand on the person’s shoulder and the figure turned around. Blank light brown eyes met his.

“ Anko! “

Anko stared at Iruka as Iruka enveloped her into a tight hug. “ You are here? Kotetsu, Izumo and I were worried you were gone for two years. But you are alive and here too?! “

“ I am sorry but who are you? “

Iruka released Anko and stared at her. “ Is this another of your prank? It’s me. Iruka. Your partner in crime. “

Anko shook her head and Iruka’s smile fell. He let go of Anko and stared at her in disbelief.

“ Are you having amnesia? “

“ I...I don’t know. I woke up here and Orochimaru-sensei told me my name is Anko. “

Fire lit up in Iruka’s eyes. “ Then I will just renew our friendship! I will help you to remember! “

Iruka grabbed Anko’s slacked hand and started to pull her.

“ Wait! I don’t even know you. Only your name. “ Anko cried out as Iruka pulled her.

“ We are going to have fun and recover your memories! “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka and Anko raised hell throughout the village. Well more like Iruka was the one setting up the prank.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ So you remembered anything yet? “ Iruka panted as they escaped from an angry Wildling. Anko’s laughter were carried along the wind.

Anko frowned but shook her head. “ But thank you for today, Iruka. It was fun! “

“ Maybe it will take some time. “ Iruka suggested.

“ Yeah. Maybe. “ Anko looked at the clear blue sky. “ I have to go now Iruka. Bye. “

“ Bye Anko! Will I see you soon? “

“ Yeah! “ Anko yelled back.

Iruka watched Anko disappearing back. Things were getting cloudy.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ What has the child been doing? “

Danzo swirled the glass in his hand, the red liquid sloshing around the glass. Before him, Hound and Cat knelt in front of him.

“ He’s searching for answers and playing some harmless pranks with Orochimaru’s creation. “ Hound replied.

“ And Cat? “

“ He asked me some questions. Mostly about the village. “

“ I see. Let the boy have his way now. Afterall, I need him here. “ Danzo gulped down his drink. “ Dismissed. “

Hound and Cat bowed and left Danzo’s compound. Cat stayed behind around Danzo’s compound. It left a strange aftertaste in his mouth when he half-lied to Danzo-sama. He eyed at Hound’s head. _Isn’t Hound Iruka-san friend? Yet, why didn’t he protect his friend? Does friends protect each other right?_ Cat shook his head to clear his mind from such thoughts.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Hound staggered and bumped open to shed’s down. He heard Obito’s startled neigh when he stumbled around before flopping down on a makeshift bed may of hay. He felt Obito’s wet nose nudged his face but he pushed him away.

“ Stop being a crybaby, Obito. “ Hound mumbled. “ I am fine. “

Hound closed his eyes and tried to block the stabbing pain at the side of his neck. Before he passed out, Obito’s whine entered his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting tomorrow... Quite worried for the new modules.
> 
> So er yeah Anko is in! So is it too sudden to drop her in? I have no idea how to introduce her.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived the first wk of hell. I am so exhausted.

A fogged up vision of delicious crisp golden-brown skin was stretched across him. Blinking blearily, Hound reached out and caught the wrist. It felt small and bony around his firm grip. Almost fragile and brittle like glass.

“ Kohari-sama? “ Hound murmured.

Wide doe-eyed mud brown eyes stared at him.

“ Anko! I need water and some blankets now! “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_10 hours earlier_

“ Very good Iruka-kun. You have improved. “ Danzo watched Iruka sat gracefully as Obito galloped.

“ Thank you Danzo-sama. “

At that moment, Obito chose to purposely break and nearly caused Iruka toppled from his seat. “ Nice try Obito-san. “

Obito snickered and tossed his mane, whacking Iruka in the face. “ Oh, you bad horse. “ Iruka grinned even though he had a mouthful of Obito’s mane. Danzo approached them, unhappiness in his eyes.

“ Why didn’t you use the whip? “

Iruka stroked Obito’s face, temper almost flaring. “ Violence doesn't solve everything, Danzo-sama. “

“ I see. “ Danzo replied, his posture stiff. “ Let’s move onto our next lesson, Follow me, Iruka-kun. “

Nodding his head, Iruka nudged Obito with his leg to follow Danzo. Soon they arrived at the front of Danzo’s compound. Iruka slid off Obito and placed his hand on Obito’s back. Turning to face Iruka, Danzo spoke. “ Now that you have mastered horse riding, we will move onto fuinjutsu. “

“ Yes! “ Iruka cheered, punching his fists in the air. “ I mean, let us proceed Danzo-sama. “

Danzo beckoned Iruka to follow him into his compound. Iruka patted Obito one last time before saying goodbye to Obito and watching him gallop off in a distance. Iruka then proceeds to chase after Danzo. As Iruka walked past the two guards, Tiger and Puma, he realised that they were not spotting some fur beneath their clothes and bandages. They growled when Iruka walk past them and Iruka spotted drools gathering behind their masks. Iruka flinched slightly and quickened his pace.

Iruka soon found himself inside Danzo’s study. Heavy red and black curtains draped across the windows, stifling any light from coming in. The room was lighted by several candles with tiny orange pyramids dancing on the tip of the candles. Danzo picked up some brushes, ink, paper, and objects before gesturing Iruka to sit on the carpeted floor with him. Danzo set five coloured stones in a circle. Red, transparent, yellow, green and blue.

“ This represents Fire. “ Danzo explained, pointing to a red stone. “ Wind. “ On a transparent stone. “ Lightning, Earth, and Water. “

“ They represent balance. “ Danzo continued. “ Each element has an advantage and vulnerability to the other element. For example, Fire is strong against Wind but weak against Water. Do you understand Iruka-kun? “

“ Yeah. “

“ Good. Because now we are going to check your chakra type. “ Danzo handed Iruka a piece of paper.

“ How is this going to determine my chakra type? “ Iruka wondered as he shakes the flimsy piece of paper.

Danzo chuckled. “ But this piece of paper contains a lot of power. Channel a little chakra like what you did in the horse ride to balance yourself on top of Obito. “

Iruka closed his eyes and frowned. He soon felt the paper between his grew wet. He blinked and looked at the soggy piece of paper.

“ I am a Water type? “

“ And a Fire too. “ Danzo mused, pointing towards the slightly charred edges on the paper. “ This explains your conflicting emotions with yourself. “

Iruka scratched his nose. Danzo then drew out a series of paper, brushes and ink pots. “ How good are you kranji, Iruka-kun? “

The next hour was spent with Danzo correcting the strokes Iruka did for basic fuinjutsu. He warned Iruka that the slightest out of place stroke or wrote in the wrong way can be disastrous. Once Danzo deems Iruka’s kranji was on an acceptable level, Danzo moved him onto the next step. Making seals.

“ Seals are like a program and your chakra is the trigger to activate it. “ Danzo explained. “ Now, write a kranji for ‘explosion’. “

Biting on his lip, Iruka carefully writes the seal for ‘explosion’. Nodding his head, Danzo instructed the next step.

“ Now add a lit - No that’s too much! “

The paper exploded, sparkles lashing out. Iruka used his hands to shield it away from him while Danzo dodged it. Iruka gritted his teeth as he felt white hot heat seared the thin layers of his skin. The room was exploded with AnBu. An AnBu had his sharpened claws positioned over Iruka’s jugular.

“ No, I am fine. “ Danzo coughed. ‘ It’s just a training accident. “

The AnBu stared at Danzo before they disappeared. Dusting himself, Danzo stood up and studied Iruka’s ruined hands.

“ Let’s called it a day. Have your hands looked at by Orochimaru. Any questions, Iruka-kun? “

“ Actually just one, Danzo-sama. “

Danzo beckoned Iruka to ask his question.

“ What happened to my parents? “

The room fell silent. Iruka could hear his own thumping heart and his harsh breathing from the adrenaline rush just now. Iruka had to strain his ears when Danzo’s mouth began to move.

“ Your parents were messing with the unknowns and they were killed in the process. “

That’s all? “ But there sho-

“ Iruka-kun. “

Words died on Iruka’s lips when he saw Danzo’s eyes, as black as coal.

“ Your parents were adventurous people, especially Ikkaku. They messed with something that was too big for them and that got them killed. “

“ O...Oh. “ Iruka stammered.

“ Now, why don’t you go to Orochimaru to have your hands check? “

Iruka jerked his head forward and sprinted out from the room. He felt shivers ran down his spine when Danzo looked at him. Like a predator cornering a prey. At the corner of his eye, he caught the leaf crown sitting on Danzo’s head. The leaves were yellow.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The stiff fabric was wrapped snugly against Iruka raw skin after they were soaked in cool water and slave was applied on them.

“ Now, remember to take it easy. Iruka-kun. “ Orochimaru purred.

Iruka shivered and ignored the piercing yellow eyes, it’s black pupils slit. Iruka shifted around the stools, legs trembling in anticipation to get the hell out of here. The pungent lemon smell in the air and the glistening metal tools behind him was grating his nerves. Moreover, he believed that Orochimaru was taking in delight seeing Iruka in discomfort.

“ Orochimaru-sensei, I have go- Iruka! What are you doing here? “ Anko yelped.

“ Anko? “

“ So you two do know each other. “ Orochimaru licked his lips. “ Anko-chan, why not you take the day off today and play with Iruka-kun. “

“ Really? Thank you Orochimaru-sensei! “

Anko proceeds to drag Iruka out of the infirmary. Iruka dared himself to turn his head to the back. Orochimaru stood at the doorway. The light from the room cast black shoulders around him. But Iruka could still spot that smile that stretched incredibly wide across Orochimaru’s face. It reminds Iruka of the silverish snake. Shuddering, he trained his attention to other things.

Once the duo was out of the liar, Iruka cursed. “ That dude is a creepy pedo! "

“ Orochimaru-sensei is not like that! “ Anko argued back. “ He took me in. “

“ Oh. I am sorry, Anko. “

“ Nah it’s fine. “ Anko waved it off. “ Friends don’t make grudges. So what will we be doing today? Orochimaru-sensei rarely gives me off days. “

Iruka scanned his surroundings. “ Do you want to - Wait is that Obito-san? “

“ What the heck is an Obito? “

Iruka grabbed Anko’s face and directed her to a black blur racing towards them. Obito came to a stop in front of Iruka and began to shake his head and stomped his hooves. Gingerly, Iruka placed his hands on Obito’s face and spoke softly.

“ Obito-san, calm down. What happened? Are you hurt? “

Obito shook his head.

“ Is someone hurt? “ Iruka tried.

This time Obito shook his head vigorously, his mane flowing everywhere. “ Okay show me where they are. “ Iruka then proceeds to mount onto Obito but Anko caught his arm.

“ Wait, Iruka. Let me come. I am Orochimaru-sensei assistant. I know some first-aid. “

“ Alright. “ Iruka pulled Anko behind him and nudged Obito to move.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Obito brought Iruka and Anko to a dilapidated shed. Its wooden roof was spotting with holes and the structure groaned with every gust of the wind. Iruka slid off Obito and helped Anko down. Together they approached the shed and opened the door.

A matted down silver hair greeted them. The person was shivering despite the hay being laid over him.

“ Hound-san?! “ Iruka cried out before rushing towards him.

Hound’s eyes flickered to Iruka dazedly before closing as he snuggled closer to Iruka. Iruka pressed his lips against Hound’s temple like what Tsunade always does to him whenever he had a temperature. Heat seared his lips.

“ He’s burning up. “

Hound moaned as he tried to block Iruka cry.

“ I will get some water. “ Anko rushed out from the shed.

Iruka and Anko worked hand in hand and strip Hound off his shirt. They soon began placing as many wet towels on his body. Mainly on the forehead, neck and below the underarms. As Iruka was changing the wet towels for the third time, Anko came in with a steaming cup of herbal tea.

“ This should help his fever. Iruka help me sit him up. “ Anko requested.

Iruka gingerly propped Hound up in a sitting position. Anko shuffled forward, blowing at the steaming cup before pressing its rim against Hound’s pale lips. Hound’s eyes snapped open. His eyes found Anko and they hardened. He grabbed Anko’s hand tightly and twisted it the other way. The cup shattered on the floor and Anko winced from the grip.

“ What the hell Hound-san?! “

“ She can’t stay here. She stinks of the snake bastard. “

“ Hey! Anko helped y-

“ It’s alright Iruka. I think I overstayed my welcome anyway and I think Orochimaru-sensei needs me. “

Anko tried to wiggle her hand out of Hound’s grip. Hound only let go when Iruka glared at him. Anko bid Iruka farewell before leaving the shed.

“ What the hell was wrong with you, Hound-san?! “ Iruka bit out.

“ She stin- “

“ It doesn’t mean if you hate Orochimaru you should hate her! Anko was the one who made you the medicine! “

Iruka sighed when he realised Hound had shuffled beneath the blankets and turned his back away from Iruka.

“ Will you be alright? “

Iruka saw Hound’s head shifted a little.

“ I am leaving. “ Iruka announced, before biting his lips. “ And er get well soon. Bye. “

As soon as Iruka stepped out of the shed, he felt Obito nudged his shoulder. Iruka chuckled and patted Obito at his face.

“ He’s going to be fine Obito-san. He’s going to become a grouchy old man in no time. “ Iruka reassured Obito. Obito snorted as if he agreed with Iruka.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sound of water rushing echoed from Orochimaru’s infirmary. Standing on a wooden box, Anko was rubbing her hands furiously against the water.

It won’t come off.

Anko turned the tap off and stared at her hands, raw from the excessive rubbing of soap, alcohol, and water. Black spots marred her skin. A jolt of pain seared at her neck and Anko slapped her hand against it. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to control her breathing. She glanced at the mirror and saw her eyes had narrowed to slits like a snake. Blinking, she stared at the mirror again but her eyes were back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anko got Cursed. 
> 
> Cursed:  
> Mostly affects the Wildlings. They will have the curse marks and it makes them turn rabid. This cause them to think and appear more like an animal than a human. Wildlings get cursed if they disobeyed the Hokage of the Land or something like that.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping but I didn't want to delay this chapter any further. Due to my piling homework, projects and tight time schedules, its going to be difficult for me to edit my works but I will be still updating Occult just a little behind schedule sometimes.

  _Dear Iruka,_

_I am glad you are safe. It’s alright, I have forgiven you already, can’t stay mad at you for long. Moving on to the more urgent news. Iruka, your classmate, Mizuki, is missing. It’s the shortest interval from the previous victim, which is you Iruka. Come back home quickly, it’s not safe at the Promised Land. Finally, do not trust Danzo. Stay safe._

_Your obaa-san,_  
_Tsunade_

Iruka looked up from the letter and stared at Gerotora. “ Mizuki-kun is missing?! “

“ I don’t know kid. I am not very up to date to the news on the Surface. “

Iruka grabbed onto a brush and began writing.

_Dear Tsunade obaa-san,_

_I can try to search if Mizuki-kun is here too at the Promised Land. I promise I will be safe and I will try to get back home as soon as possible. I will be more careful around Danzo-sama._

_Love you lots,_  
_Iruka_

“ Thank you, Gerotora-san. “

Gerotora nodded his head before escaping into the night once again. Changing his clothes, he turned in for the night.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Hound-san! You are feeling better already? “ Iruka exclaimed when he found Hound standing outside of his tent.

“ Yes, now I rece - Ow! “ Hound rubbed the shin of his leg.

“ Good that’s for Anko since you are all better now. “

“ Crazy mutt. “ Hound murmured.

“ I heard that! “ Iruka called out. “ So what do you want to tell me? “

Hound stood up straighter. “ Hokage-sama request an audience with you tonight for dinner. “

“ Oh. “

“ I will pick you u-

“ My Eternal Rival! I Heard You Were Sick And My Beautiful Lotus Tried to Nurse You! “

Hound’s arm lashed out, grabbing the back of Iruka’s shirt, avoiding him from earning a trip to the doctor and a concussion. As soon as he did that, a bright forest green spandex covered leg, it’s muscle bunched up, came flying past Iruka’s head.

“ Hm did you say something, Gai? “

Iruka stared at the green monstrosity that landed before them. He had a shiny bowl haircut, thickest eyebrows he ever seen. He was wearing a tight green spandex and neon orange leg warmers, colours clashing against each other. Apparently, Gai didn’t spot Iruka beside Hound as he pointed at Hound.

“ So Hip And Cool My Eternal Rival! Kakashi, I Ch-“

Hound’s slapped itself against Gai’s mouth. “ Don’t go shouting out my name when I am doing my mission. “ Hound hissed.

Peals of laughter were heard. Iruka had to clutch his sides as he laughed. “ Yo-Your name is scarecrow? “ Iruka wheezed.

“ Not as bad as your dolphin. “ Kakashi shot back.

“ My Eternal Rival! Who Are You Talking To? Did You Make A New Youthful Friend? ‘ Gai shoved Kakashi away from him. “ Ikkaku-san?! “

Iruka calmed down and looked at Gai. He shooked his head ruefully and pointed to himself. “ I am Iruka. Umino Iruka. Nice to meet you! “

“ You’re Al - “ Gai caught his words as he was leveled by Kakashi’s piercing glare. “ I Mean What Youthful Introduction! You’re In Your Springtime Of Youth! My Eternal-

“ I think that’s enough Gai, the pup looks a little under the weather. “ Kakashi eye smiled as he took hold of Iruka’s shoulder.

“ So green and loud. “ Iruka whispered.

“ Staring at Gai too long might make you sick. “ Kakashi whispered back.

“ Rest Well Iruka-kun! I Shall Challenge You To Another Challenge Next Time My Eternal Rival! “

Kakashi waved off as he led Iruka back to his tent. He felt Iruka’s shoulder trembling like a leaf against a strong gust of wind. Kakashi knelt in front of Iruka.

“ Are yo- “

Iruka burst into peals of laughter until tears were escaping from the sides of his eyes. “ I still can’t believe your name means scarecrow. “

Kakashi growled warningly at Iruka. “ I can always call Gai back. “

“ Ok ok, I will shut up. “ Iruka wiped his eyes. “ What is Gai? Is he a Wildling too like you? “

Kakashi nodded. “ Gai’s Wildling is a tortoise. “

“ A tortoise? How is that cool? I did rath- Ow! “

Kakashi whacked Iruka hard at the back of his head. “ Don’t go insulting people’s Wildling. We weren’t given a choice on which type we want to be. Every animal have its own advantages and disadvantages. “

“ I am sorry. “

Kakashi sighed and ruffled his spiky silver hair. “ You shouldn’t be apologising to me, pup. You should be apologising to Gai. I am...his eternal rival I can’t let people go insulting my comrades. “

“ I will apologise to Gai-san now. “ Iruka ran off to the opposite direction where they came from.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Come on Anko! I want you to meet someone! “

Iruka dragged Anko on her unbandaged hand. He asked Anko what had happened to her right hand and Anko waved it off as being scaled by yesterday herbal tea for Kakashi. Iruka brought Anko to a birch tree before he reached out and knocked three times. A flurry of crimson petals began to flutter down and form a figure before solidifying.

“ Anko meet Kurenai-san. “ Iruka introduced, gesturing to Kurenai. “ Kurenai-san, this is Anko. “

Kurenai smiled politely at Anko. “ It’s a pleasure to meet you, Anko-chan. “

Anko’s lips twitched into a grin and shook Kurenai’s hand. “ So how’s your first meeting with Iruka? “

“ I walked into him with Hound onto of him. “ Kurenai smiled amusedly.

“ I didn’t know you swing that way, Iruka-kun. “

“ I do not! “ Iruka whined, stomping his feet. “ And this should be an introduction between you two and not tease me. “

“ Keep telling yourself that. “ Kurenai teased.

“ I like you already Kurenai. “ Anko patted Kurenai’s shoulder.

“ Likewise, Anko-chan. “

Iruka groaned, hiding his face between his hands. This meeting is a mistake.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Sasuke-teme! “

A loud war cry jolted Iruka’s from his conversation with Anko and Kurenai. Glancing back, he spotted a blond boy with neon orange shirt tackling another boy with a duck butt hairstyle to the floor. 

“ Excuse me, I have to stop Naruto-kun before a war breaks out. “ Iruka dusted his hakama and approached the two children who are now rolling in the dirt.

“ He makes a good husband. “ Anko swooned. “ Good with kids and everything. “

“ Too bad he’s taken. “ Kurenai replied, sipping her green tea.

Anko spat out her tea. “ Who?! “

Kurenai smiled slyly and tapped her lips. “ Can’t you smell it out? “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Ow, what the hell was that for?! “

“ Ruka! “

Iruka rubbed his temples, repairing himself from the barrage of arguing. “ What the hell are you two doing? “

Naruto immediately pointed at Sasuke and yelled at the top of his lungs. “ Sasuke-teme started it first. “

“ As if an idiot like you can become a Hokage. “ The boy named Sasuke turned and sneered at Naruto.

“ Why yo -

Iruka whacked the both of them in the head. Naruto winced rubbing his head while Sasuke glared at Iruka.

“ Do you know who I am? I am Uchiha Sasuke! “

“ So? “ Iruka taunted. “ I will not let a punk to talk down my friend. Who cares about your name? “ Naruto snickered as Iruka gave Sasuke a dressing down. Iruka’s eyes sharpened when he heard Naruto’s snickering. He reached out and gave Naruto’s ear a twist. “ And Naruto-kun, don’t go fighting people. Violence doesn’t solve anything. “

Naruto poked out his tongue, rubbing his sore ear. Iruka sighed before grabbing both the boys’ hands and joining them again.

“ Now shake hands, apologise and be friends. “ Iruka commanded.

“ Eww, I don’t want to hold hands with Sasuke-teme. “ Naruto whined.

“ Then hurry up and get it done with or I will make sure the both of you wear a ‘ Get Along Together Shirt ‘ forever. “ Iruka threatened.

Naruto gulped while Sasuke looked a little pale at that ordeal. Naruto glared at Sasuke before choking out. “ I am sorry for kicking your duck butt arse. “

“ Language, Naruto-kun. “ Iruka smiled sweetly.

Sweating nervously, Naruto quickly apologised genuinely. “ Sorry for kicking you, Sasuke. “ But he added teme quietly behind.  
  
“ I apologise for insulting your dream, Naruto. “

Iruka smiled. _This two really reminds me of sun and moon. While Naruto basks in the warmth, Sasuke gives off a cold aura._ Shaking his head, this two were going to be best of friends.

“ Now you two are official -

“ Onii-san! “ Sasuke cried out before running towards a boy with straight short raven hair and onyx eyes. He had two dark lines running from each side of his face between his nose. This made him to appear older than he looks.

When the older boy’s eyes fell on Iruka and Naruto, he smiled gently towards them. “ Sasuke, did you get into another fight with Naruto-kun? “ Sasuke puffed out his cheeks and turned his face away.

The older boy approached Naruto and Iruka with Sasuke trailing behind him like a lost duckling. Naruto beamed up to the older boy when he spotted him. “ Hello, Tachi nii-san! “  
Sasuke growled at Naruto before the two started out another argument.

The older boy sighed and gave Iruka a tired smile. “ Thank you for breaking the fight between them. I am Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke’s older brother. Nice to meet you, Iruka-sama. “

Scratching his nose, Iruka waved his hands off. “ It’s alright, I like children. You can call me Iruka, Iruka-sama sounds well old. “

Itachi graced him with another smile and Iruka was sure he had the entire population of girls and maybe boys tied around his little finger. However, what caught Iruka was the depth of sympathy and tiredness in Itachi’s eyes which shouldn’t be present in children. It reminds Iruka of Tsunade’s eyes when he walked in on her drinking and rambling towards photo frames in the dead of night.

“ We will be off then, Iruka-san. “ Itachi bowed to Iruka. “ Sasuke, let’s go home! “

Sasuke stuck out a tongue at Naruto before running towards Itachi and grabbing onto his hand. Itachi’s eyes seemed a little brighter at this small display of attention. Iruka caught Naruto staring at the duo as they walked hand in hand together.

“ Naruto-kun why not we joined Kurenai-san and Anko? “ Iruka offered his hand towards Naruto.

Naruto stared at his hand before grabbing it. “ Let’s go! “ Naruto cheered dragging Iruka along.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ I can’t believe you would dare to lay a hand at an Uchiha. “ Kurenai admonished as she passed a steamed cake towards Naruto.

“ Why can’t I? “ Iruka asked, munching on an onigiri.

Anko chortled and whacked Iruka at the back. “ Yeah, why can’t he? All Uchiha have sticks rammed up in their arse. “

“ Naruto-kun is here. “ Kurenai and Iruka hissed.

Anko waved her hand. “ Nah the brat is in a food heaven now. “

Kurenai sighed before rubbing her face. “ In the Land of Fire, there are several major clans. “ Kurenai stood up before looking for a stick and began scratching some symbols on the sand. Iruka and Anko peered over her shoulders and see the symbols.

Kurenai began pointing on the symbols. “ These are the few major clans in Land of Fire. This is the Senju clan, Uzumaki clan, Sarutobi clan, Uchiha clan, Hyuuga clan, Aburame clan, Nara clan, Yamanaka clan and Akimichi clan. “

“ Each clan represents an animal. “ Kurenai explained. “ For example, the Nara clan Wildling is a deer. “

“ Question. “ Anko interrupted. “ Those that mean that all the deer we hunt so far are Nara? Are we cannibals?! “

Kurenai chuckled and shook her head. “ No. It’s quite hard to explain but there are still animals roaming in the Land of Fire. The Nara clan is something like a representation of them. “

“ Oh. “ Iruka and Anko nodded their heads.

“ What’s interesting is that some clan has double Wildlings. “

“ Is that even possible? “ Iruka tilted his head.

“ Perhaps, maybe evolution? “ Kurenai shrugged her shoulders. “ Basically the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan has double Wildlings. Using the Uchiha clan as an example, their Wildlings are a black horse and a crow. That's why no one dares to cross path with an Uchiha. “

“ Wow. “ Iruka blinked his eyes. “ Then does the each of the WIldling has a duty to do? “

“ The Senju clan Wildlings are slugs and they specialize in healing. “

Iruka whistled. “ Then what abo -

“ No, I can’t take it anymore! “ Anko groaned, pressing her ears closed.

Kurenai chuckled. “ Oh yeah and I forgot you have an attention span of a child. “

“ Kurenai. “ Anko whined.

Iruka laughed. “ Okay, one last question, I promised. “

“ Shoot. “

“ It’s actually more for Anko, Kurenai-san. “ Iruka apologised. “ Anko, what’s your Wildling? “

Anko looked away in embarrassment. “ Snake. “ She muttered softly.

Iruka shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “ Why are you so uncomfortable with it? “

Kurenai smiled sadly towards Iruka. “ That’s because people judged who you are based on your Wildling. “

“ I see. “ Iruka felt a little guilty for having a flash of doubt on Anko due to a certain incident with a silver snake.

Anko let out a boisterous laugh and waved her hands. “ It’s fine, Iruka. I am used to it anyway. No point sulking about it because people give you some shit. “

Iruka smiled ruefully at Anko, having no heart to correct Anko’s vulgar language because there’s a child here.

“ Done! “ Naruto’s bright cry broke the depressing atmosphere. He waddled towards Anko before placing a ring of daisy around Anko’s head. “ Anko looks very pretty like a princess. “

“ Thank you, Naruto. “ Anko pressed a kiss on Naruto’s cheek and Naruto turned beet red.

“ I thought you told me I was the prettiest princess you ever met, Naruto-kun. “ Kurenai teased Naruto.

Anko tackled Naruto into a hug before giving him a nuggie. “ Oh, you womanizer. “

Iruka burst out into laughter ignoring Naruto’s cry of help. His heart twitched a little and his nose felt sour. A few tears escaped from his eyes, mixing with his joy. He was sure Tsunade obaa-san, Shizune nee-chan, Kotetsu and Izumo would love them too.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ How’s your fuinjutsu coming along, Iruka-kun? “

“ Ok, Danzo-sama. “ Iruka poked a roasted potato before popping it into his mouth. “ I can make an exploding seal without it exploding in front of me and I am working on my barrier seals now. “

Danzo gave him a wide smile. “ You’re progressing very quickly. Just like your father. “

Iruka scratched his nose and ducked his head in embarrassment. Danzo reached out for his glass and began swirling the dark liquid in it. Iruka started to notice Danzo had been drinking this more often.

“ Tomorrow I shall show you the ritual to bring in the next season. “ Danzo spoke up.

“ You will? “ Iruka asked excitedly.

Danzo nodded his head. “ Since you already know your basics, you will be my assistant for the preparation. “

Iruka eyes lit up. Hopping off his seat, he bowed towards Danzo. “ Thank you, Danzo-sama! I will try to be the best assistance to you! “

“ Then it’s best that you retire early tonight. You have to wake up early tomorrow. “

Tsunade’s warning fallen to deaf ears, Iruka nodded and bid Danzo farewell. Just as he was about to leave the compound, from the corner of Iruka’s eyes, he noticed that the leaf crown sitting on Danzo’s head is a little brown.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The walk back to Iruka’s tent between Kakashi and Iruka was tense. Iruka shifted the weight between his legs as he walked. He heard Kakashi sighed before looking up at Kakashi.

“ Spit it out pup. “

“ Will you be there tomorrow? “ Iruka rushed out.

“ Nervous? “

Iruka nodded his head as he continued walking. He felt someone yanked his ponytail and was about to reach out and whack his perpetrator's hand when Kakashi’s breath ghosted past his ears.

“ I will be there tomorrow. “

Iruka spun back but Kakashi was long gone.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Iruka sighed as he stared at the full moon. Its edges were tinged with a light blue effect, enhancing its glow in the ink black sky. He missed home and he can’t believe he was saying this, he missed school. Probably because of the pranking. He felt the trembling of earth beneath his body and he sat up. Twisting his body, Iruka spotted Cat a few steps behind him.

“ Cat-san! “  
  
Cat hid his surprise that Iruka sensed him before he made himself aware to Iruka. He walked towards Iruka and greeted him. “ Iruka-san. “

“ So what are you doing in the middle of the night? “

Cat really wanted to tell Iruka but his tongue suddenly felt like it's swollen, forbidding him from speaking. His heart felt heavy when realisation dawned to Iruka.

“ You're not supposed to speak about it right? “

Cat nodded his head. Iruka furrowed his eyebrow before lying down in the grass. “ Would you like to join me? “ Iruka asked before quickly adding. “ That’s if you are free. “

Cat shrugged his shoulders and joined Iruka on the grassy ground. Iruka’s lips quirked into a smile when Cat laid beside him.

“ What are you doing, Iruka-san? “

“ I am moon gazing. “ Iruka replied. “ The moon here reminds me back of home. “

“ Home? “

“ From where I come from. It’s a house filled with people you love and warmth. “ Iruka explained. “ Do you have a home, Cat-san? “

“ My home is with Danzo-sama. “

“ Does his house makes you all warm and tingly? “ Iruka peered at Cat but Cat just stared back at him. Iruka laughed and scratched his nose. “ I guess you can say I am home sick, Cat-san. “

“ You missed your home from the Surface? “

Iruka nodded his head, admiring the moon. Cat didn’t spoke anything when Iruka began to hiccup and sniffling. Swiftly, he reached over, careful in not cutting Iruka’s hand with his clawed glove, Cat curled his hand around Iruka’s hand, squeezing it gently like what he had seen some of the villagers do when they were overcoming hard times.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh it sort of slipped from my mind? Sorry, I have been quite busy lately.

Iruka stared at the outfit before him. It was black from head to toe and tight fitting too, like the ones worn by the AnBu.

“ Pup, you ready to go? “

“ Yeah. “ Iruka walked out of the tent, picking at the clothes. It’s rough texture scratching against his skin. Kakashi nodded his head and gestured him to follow him. Iruka jogged after him.

“ Where are we going? “

“ You will see. “

Soon they arrived at the edge of the forest. A group of AnBu, a pack of wolves, Obito and Danzo sitting on a horse waited for them. Iruka patted Obito’s face in greeting before hoisting himself up onto Obito.

Danzo nodded to him as if taking in attendance. “ Let’s begin! “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The wind cut Iruka across his cheeks as the group raced across in the forest. Kakashi had been long gone, scouting ahead with his pack of wolves. Most of the AnBu had transformed into a variety of predators Iruka had never seen before. They growled and snapped at each other, drool overflowing from their jaws.

Iruka had avoided them as they acted almost feral. A few howls were heard in the distance and the AnBu’s ears perked up on the sounds before chasing after them.

“ Let’s go Iruka-kun. We have found our target. “  
  
But who or what is it?

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The deer dodged swiftly between the trees, swerving itself narrowly around the corner. The wolves and predators nipping at its heel and cornering it.

Danzo had Iruka to follow him to the heart of the forest. Soon Danzo had Iruka prepare some barrier seals on paper but Iruka wasn’t sure what they were doing. While Danzo began to draw some symbols on the ground. Realisation dawned upon Iruka when he spotted a deer racing towards them with predators hot on its heel. The deer stumbled into the trap, startled as the barriers began to erect itself. At that moment, the AnBu predators took the chance to pounce on the defenseless deer onto the ground, Their jaws sinking into the deer’s legs. The deer screeched in pain as it was dragged to the center of the symbol, its blood staining the ground red.

A cold dagger was thrust into Iruka’s hands. It had a leaf-shaped blade and vines encrusted handle. The tip of the blade had a coppery colour, with flakes of it peeling off. Iruka looked at Danzo, bewilderness in his eyes.

“ Do it Iruka-kun. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ No I won’t! “ Iruka threw the dagger to the ground. “ This...This is crazy! We can’t do this! We can’t just murder one of our own kind! “

Danzo eyes hardened at Iruka’s outburst. He walked over and snatched the dagger out of the ground. “ If you won’t do it, I will. “

“ Wait! Do- “

Danzo brought the dagger down onto the deer’s throat. The coppery smell of blood seems to excite the AnBu. Blood splattered on the ground and the deer’s onyx eyes found Iruka’s shocked ones. It watched Iruka until the light goes out from its eyes. The smell of copper made Iruka’s stomach clenched and he turned around to throw up. Danzo got up from the ground, his fingertips stained red.

“ We have to do this Iruka-kun. It’s to welcome the change of a new season. “

But at what price?

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka stared at the great tree that connects the land together. _How could he do this? At the sacrifice of a life just to welcome a new season? Did all the other land practice this madness?_

“ You doing alright, pup? “

“ Do I look I am alright? “ Iruka growled before whipping around to face Kakashi. “ Why didn’t you stop him? Why didn’t anyone stop him? Can’t they see that this is - “

“ There’s someone who wants to meet you. “ Kakashi cut him.

A man walked forward, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail which reminds Iruka of a pineapple. He had two scars which marred across the right side of his face.

“ Thank you, Kakashi-san. I will take it from here. “

For the first time, Iruka noticed that Kakashi genuinely bowed towards the older man before walking away. Once Kakashi was out of sight, the man began to speak. “ You have grown, Iruka. “

“ I am tired of people saying that I looked like my parents or act like them without telling me more about them. “ Iruka smiled ruefully.

The man smiled understandingly at Iruka. “ You might not remember me but I am Nara Shikaku. “

At the word ‘ Nara ‘, Iruka straightened himself. He felt his face burned in embarrassment for snapping at the older man. “ I am sorry for your loss, Nara-sama. “

“ Call me Shikaku. It was...troublesome to say but Iruka, thank you for speaking out against Danzo. Your heart is at the right place. “

“ Thank you? “ Iruka replied a bit unsurely.

Shikaku ruffled Iruka’s head. “ If you ever need help, I will be at the west of the village. “ Shikaku bid him farewell and trotted off.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The party was in full swing.

After Danzo had demonstrated his skills, making the once bare Great Tree, Hashirama, flowered with a plethora of pastel pink flowers, the villagers cheered and clapped. This marks the end of the season of death and the start of a season of new beginning. People danced around the fire, it’s sparks dancing in the air. Loud drums echoed in the night sky.

Iruka couldn’t bring himelf to celebrate. _How could the people be so happy? Didn’t they just lose someone they loved?_ Iruka tugged at his ponytail. _This is so messed up._

  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
It was dead in the night when Iruka saw it. A Will o Wisp flickering at the corner of his tent. He had not seen any of them since his stay at the village. Something gnawed at him that something was off.

“ Is something wrong? “

The Will o Wisp glowed brighter at that question as if saying ‘yes'. Then the Willow o Wisp flickered to the outside of his tent.

“ You want me to follow you? “

A trail of flickering blue lights appeared, leading forward. “ I will take that as a ‘ Yes ‘ then. “

Iruka ran forward, following the Will o Wisp. Soon he slowed down to a stop when he neared the great tree. It's branches reaching out to night sky while its roots entwined with each other on the ground, forming a complicated network of meshwork. On the floor, Iruka noticed white wiggling things were gnawing on the roots of the tree. And the pastel pink flowers that Danzo had made the tree flowered recently to welcome the new season littered on the ground. Iruka smoothed his hand over a great root, closing his eyes, he focused. He felt something chaining the land, forbidding it from having a new season, a season of new beginnings. Floral and fauna were crying out in his head in great voices. A stain so black that can’t be removed from the land.

“ It couldn’t be…” Iruka snapped his eyes opened as he stared at the tree. “ The land is dying? “

The Will o Wisp at the bottom of his feet glowed brighter as if to confirm Iruka’s worst fears. It flickered to a cavern near the bottom of the tree, carefully hidden by a waterfall of willows and vines. Iruka glanced around checking if anyone had tailed him but he realised he found no one. Sighing in relief, Iruka raced forward, trying to make minimal sounds as his feet crushed the leaf litter. Each crunch beneath his feet sounds very loud in Iruka’s ears.

Brushing the willows and vines aside, Iruka slipped into the darkness. The melody of dripping water seems to toll on for a century. Iruka eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light. Countless of large pupa shaped objects scattered across the floor. Did he just stumble across a graveyard?

At the corner of his eye, Iruka spotted the Will o Wisp flickering at a pupa shaped object. The emitting blue light revealed a boy about Iruka age with the wooden like pupa thingy built up to his waist. His moon coloured hair taking the glow of the Will o Wisp.

“ Mizuki?! “

Iruka knelt beside him and began tearing through the pupa like casing. The hard wood pupa like casing bit into Iruka’s hands but it didn’t deter Iruka from stopping. Propping Mizuki up, Iruka pressed his fingers against Mizuki neck. He felt a faint pulse and began to shake him.

“ Mizuki! Mizuki! Come on wake up?! “

_The sixty missing children were they taken here? But for what reason? Does Dan-_

“ Well well Iruka-kun, I didn’t suppose to find you here. “

That voice made Iruka’s blood ran cold. Hugging Mizuki’s body tighter against him, Iruka turned his head around. True enough, at the entrance stood Danzo and Kakashi?!

“ Danzo-sama, what’s going on? Are those to children from my - “ Iruka stared at Danzo as he gained distance to Iruka. It couldn’t be. “ Are you the one kidnapping them?! “

  
Danzo smiled and circled around Iruka. But it reminds Iruka of a predator cornering the prey. “ So curious like Ikkaku and soft like Kohari. You should have just stayed obedient to me and you wouldn’t have ended up like them. “

“ You did-

“ Kohari was too soft to rule. And she fell for that human. “ Danzo spat as he stood in front of Iruka.

Lifting up his arms, Danzo gestured to Iruka. “ Joined me Iruka-kun. And we can rule ot-

“ Like hell, I would. “

“ So be it. “ Danzo frowned. “ By the way, Iruka-kun, did you know who gave you that scar? “

Instinctively, Iruka ran his hand across his face. “ You? “ Iruka taunted.

“ Not me. Him. “ Danzo pointed towards Kakashi. “ And he will not fail this time. “

“ Say ‘ hello ‘ to Kohari and Ikkaku for me. Hound finish him. “

Kakashi crouched down and shifted to his wolf form, his skin stretching and fur began to grow. Snarling, he stalked towards Iruka. Iruka stood up, placing Mizuki behind him.

“ Kakashi-san is me, Iruka, please. “ Iruka pleaded as he supported Mizuki, stumbling backward.

Kakashi just curled back his snout, revealing daggers, and continued to advance forward. Spotting, a stray branch, Iruka snatched it up. If Kakashi can’t help himself, he will do it himself then. Kakashi’s front legs lowered while his hind legs bunched up, his muscles tightening up. Iruka readied himself, tightening his grip on the stick, keeping his eyes trained at Kakashi. Just as Kakashi leaped forward to pounce on Iruka, a black hoof kicked Kakashi in his snout. Kakashi went flying across the cavern, crashing against Danzo.

“ Obito-san! “ Obito trotted to Iruka, shaking his mane. On Obito’s back, there was a Will o Wisp. Quickly, Iruka threw Mizuki across Obito’s back before Iruka hoisted himself on Obito. “ Fast Obito-san! “

Obito neighed before galloping forward, narrowly avoiding the sudden appearance of AnBu pouncing on them. Iruka had managed to hit one of the AnBu’s at its jaw. Iruka tightened his grip on Mizuki and pressed his face against Obito’s mane. His face felt wet. His ears perked up when he heard the howls echoed in the night. Nine howls. Kakashi’s pack is after them too. Rubbing his eyes, Iruka sat up straighter on Obito.

“ Obito-san, where are we going? “

Obito didn’t answer him. Soon the scenery blurred into a barren land with a hill upahead. They were back from where Iruka started his journey. Tilting his head back as Obito raced them up, Iruka spotted at least fifteen predators hot on their trails. Water splashed against his calves as they ran through the cave. Vaguely, Iruka heard the sloshing the water and echoes of snarls behind them.

The sound of water pounding and the kiss of water against his skin was a welcome for Iruka. Obito halted to a stop and shook his mane. Iruka slid of Obito’s back first before bringing Mizuki down. Iruka walked towards the waterfall when he realised Obito was not following him.

“ Obito-san, hurry! “

Obito shook his mane and stubbornly stormed his hooves. Iruka frowned and marched towards Obito. He grabbed Obito’s face and shook it.

“ You’re coming with me. “ Iruka ordered. “ If...If you stay here, Dan -

Iruka felt Obito’s wet nose pressed against his shoulders, pushing him. Biting his lips, he pressed his forehead against Obito’s. “ Thank you, Obito-san. “

Iruka turned back, hoisting Mizuki up and trudging towards the waterfall. Faintly, he heard Obito’s hooves clicking against the cave floor. Holding his breath, Iruka made his jump. His feet found purchase on the ledge. Lashing out, he grabbed hold on a root of a tree to stabilize himself. Taking in a deep breath, Iruka slid Mizuki gently down to the floor. Reaching into his pocket, Iruka pulled out some barrier seals Danzo rejected today. Praying silently it will work, Iruka pastes the seals on the wall.

Running down to the ground, Iruka hoisted Mizuki up and started running. He stumbled a few times but he didn’t stop till he spotted a cottage with smoke floating out came in sight.

“ Tsunade obaa-san! Shizune nee-san! “ Iruka hollered as he dragged Mizuki along.

The door flung opened, revealing a shocked Tsunade. “ Iru -

Iruka collapsed onto Tsunade. As darkness threatened to consume him, Iruka strained his ears and realised there were no howls or snarling behind him. They worked.

 


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sprained my lower back during gym class now I m in pain. My exams are coming so I might be updating a little lesser.

The soft chirping lulled Iruka back into consciousness. Stretching out his senses, he realised his arms and body were weighed down by something heavy. _Did Danzo got him?!_ Iruka snapped his eyes open before shutting them closed quickly. The morning light that streamed from the window assaulted his eyes. Blinking his eye blearily, Iruka discovered that he was tucked snugly under his blankets, cuddling him in a cocoon of warmth. He was back home. He was safe. Iruka’s eyes felt heavy with relief, just as he was at the edge of consciousness, his eyes widened.

_Mizuki!_

  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
Wiggling out of his bed had taken more energy than Iruka thought. His muscles and joints ache and protested against his movements. Panting, Iruka used the wall as a support to guide him to the stairs. Turning into a corner, Iruka got a face full of black cloth. Looking up, Iruka saw the shocked face of Shizune before her eyes narrowed and hardened.

“ Tsunade obaa-san! “ Shizune cried. “ Iruka’s awake and about! “

The stomping of heels against the wooden stairs was the only warning Iruka received when he was picked up and carried to his bedroom. Tsunade dropped Iruka onto his bed before pulling a chair beside him.

“ Shizune. Privacy. “ Tsunade ordered.

“ I believe I have a right to stay here, Tsunade obaa-san. “ Shizune argued. “ My little brother just suddenly returned after two months of disappearance. I need to know what’s going on. “

Tsunade sighed and ran her hand through her long locks. Just as she was about to speak to reason out with Shizune, Iruka voice beat her to it. “ Can Shizune nee-san stay, please Tsunade obaa-san? “

“ Fine. “ Tsunade answered, there was no way she could say ‘ No ‘ to Iruka widen watery doe brown eyes. Damn kids ganging up on me. Shizune nodded her thanks to Iruka before scurrying to the other side of the bed, beside Iruka. Standing up, Tsunade inspected Iruka. “ Any pain or anything Iruka? “

Iruka shook his head before grasping Tsunade’s wrist. “ Is Mizuki alright? “

Tsunade smiled gently and ruffled Iruka’s hair. “ Mizuki is fine. He’s recovering at a hospital. “

All the tension left Iruka and he slumped against his pillows. Shizune adjusted the blankets around Iruka and fussed at him. “ You shouldn’t be up yet, otōto. You need to rest more. “

Iruka smiled sheepishly at Shizune, rubbing his neck.

“ What Shizune say is right, Iruka. “ Tsunade stood up, preparing to take her leave. “ You need to stay in bed more. When you feel more comfortable, we will talk. “

“ Can you and Shizune nee-san stay here for today, please? “ Iruka twisted the blankets beneath his hands.

“ We will Iruka. “ Shizune squeezed Iruka’s hand gently. “ We will be still here when you wake up. We promised. “

Iruka nodded his head and allow sleep to wash over him once again.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ How many days was I gone? “ Iruka asked as he stirred his porridge.

“ Two months, Iruka. “ Shizune replied. “ The Akatsuki had to place you as one of the missing sixty children. “

“ The missing sixty children. “ Iruka felt the food he just swallowed was working its way up to his esophagus. “ I know where they are. “

“ What happened Iruka? “ Tsunade probed gently.

“ I...I found them under this great tree. All of them...they were wrapped in some sort of cocoon like thing. “ Iruka choked out, as he hugged his knees closer to his chest. “ Mizuki was only half way through so I managed to get him out. I...I am not sure about the others. “

Shizune hugged Iruka and patted his back gently as Iruka cried out. Tsunade stood up and gazed at the forest at the distance. “ Those were Danzo’s doing isn’t it? “

“ How...How did you know? “ Iruka sniffed as he rubbed his eyes.

“ Something...Something happened after you were born. “ Tsunade rubbed her arms. “ Iruka, you are not born here. You are born in the Promised Land. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Shizune had left for school leaving Iruka sitting in the kitchen with Tsunade milling about in the kitchen. “ What other lies did that bastard told you, Iruka? “

“ Danzo said that my mother was his best friend and assistant. “ Iruka curled his hands around his mug. “ And that a Hokage’s duty is to change the season and that Kakashi...Kakashi had tried to kill me before. “

Iruka jumped when he heard the shattering of glass in the sink. Tsunade growled. “ That old coot! Iruka, Danzo wasn't supposed to be the Hokage to the Land of Fire. Your mother was and that bastard was her assistant. “

“ And it’s not the Hokage duty to change the season. It belongs to the Tailed Beast. A Hokage duty is to be able to look after their people. “ Tsunade picked up the glass pieces. “ Kakashi...You have to understand him. He… He was in a very unstable stage at that time. He just lost everyone he cared about and that bastard manipulated him at his weakest. “

“ Then...Then why didn’t you tell me all this before? “ Iruka questioned. “ Why wait until Kakashi arrived at our doorstep and whisked me away? Why -

“ Because I can’t bring myself to do it. “ Tsunade broke out, slumping onto a chair. Her head was in her hands. “ I lost my brother, my fiancee and your father to that place. I just couldn’t. “

Tsunade looked at Iruka sadly. That was when Iruka realised Tsunade looked way older than she looks. “ In my bedroom, behind my drawers, you will find your father’s letters. “

Iruka stood up from his seat and hugged Tsunade. He climbed up the stairs and headed to Tsunade’s room. Pulling the drawer out, Iruka found a hole in the wall. In the wall was a shoe box sized brown wooden box with golden hinges. Taking the box out, Iruka opened it, its well-oiled hinges barely made a creak. The box was filled with letters and two brown coloured pebbles of a different shade. Iruka picked out a letter and began reading.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Dear Tsunade,_

_I saw her again! She was so beautiful and gentle like a wind but fierce as a lion. She had long auburn hair and eyes as brown as the earth. Her skin has a tinge of golden brown like she was blessed by the god. She was so mesmerizing._

_I promised I will be back in a week’s time. Yes, I promise to stay safe too._

_Love always,_  
_Ikkaku._

  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
_Dear Tsunade,_

_Kohari and I had a date near the river. Well, Kohari wasn’t happy when I splashed some water at her and the next thing I knew she threw me into the river saying, “ I hope swordfish knows how to swim in fresh water. “ But I managed to woo her back by showing her pebble I found in the river that’s the shade of her eye. Kohari dragged me back into the river to match one with my eye colour. In the letter, you will find two stones, Kohari, and mine._

_Love always,_  
_Ikkaku_

Iruka smoothed his hands over the pebbles. Its texture smooth and cool to touch. Iruka picked one of darker shade stone and placed it against his eyes. He bit his lips and stared at the mirror. He does have his mother’s eyes.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Dear Tsunade,_

_You are going to be a godmother! Kohari is pregnant! I am so anxious. Kohari is betting the child is a boy while I am betting the child is a girl. We haven’t decided on a name yet. Oh yeah and Kohari want you to name our child too!_

_Love always,_  
_Ikkaku_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Dear Tsunade,_

_Iruka is so cute! Today he stumped Kakashi! You should see the look on his face. Onto serious matter, after the birth of Iruka, times over here has been unstable. Kohari and I are deciding to send Iruka to you if you would like to look after your godson. I have to go now. I promised to come back to visit you as soon as possible. Kohari wants to see you too._

_Love always,_  
_Ikkaku_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka dug through the box but realised that letter was indeed the last entry Ikkaku sent to Tsunade.

“ When Ikkaku said that they wanted to visit me, I didn’t expect Ikkaku stumbling in, heavily wounded, clinging onto you. “ Tsunade spoke as she stood at the door.

Iruka closed the box and laid it on the drawer. “ I am sorry, Tsunade obaa-san. “

“ No. It should be my fault. If only I could stop Ikkaku from going to that place and meeting Kohari, maybe none of this would happen. But if they didn’t meet, I wonder if I would have gotten such a kind and gentle boy even though he has a prankster streak. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Why can’t I go to school Tsunade obaa-san? “ Iruka whined, can’t believe he was missing school actually.

“ That’s because things are still fishy here. “ Tsunade replied. “ I do not want the Akatsuki Police force to be involved in this matter. “

Tsunade kissed Iruka on the forehead and ruffled his forehead. “ Now remember to rest more and don -

“ Don’t open the door to strangers. “

“ You brat. “

Iruka stuck out his tongue at Tsunade and watched her leave for work. Shizune was already at school so she should be coming back home around three in the afternoon. Iruka curled at a corner of a chair and pressed his forehead against his knees. A few tears escaped from his eyes. He hoped Obito, Kurenai, Anko, Naruto, and Kakashi were fine.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
A loud thud jolted Iruka awake. Iruka glanced at the clock and it read four-thirty in the afternoon. Shizune nee-san must have extra lesson today. Stretching, his joints gave a ‘pop’ sound, Iruka head down to greet Shizune.

“ Shizune nee-san, we - Zetsu-san?! “

At the doorway stood Zetsu, he waved at Iruka. “ I see that you are well, Iruka-kun. “

 _But Tsunade obaa-san and Shizune nee-san didn’t tell anyone of my return. Not even to Izumo or Kotetsu._ From the top of the stairs, Iruka spotted Shizune’s head near Zetsu’s feet. Zetsu kicked the door closed and Iruka slowed backed up the stairs. “ You...You are working with Danzo. “

“ And Orochimaru. “ Zetsu smiled as he stalked towards Iruka.

Iruka sprinted up the stairs. But he felt something twisting around his legs and tugged at him causing him to fall and bumped his chin on the stairs. Pain flared in Iruka’s head and he blinked his eyes to cleared his vision. He glanced down at the bottom of the stairs and noticed veins were creeping up on them and curling itself around his legs.

“ Now stay still so I can bring you back to Danzo. “

“ Oh no, you won’t! “ Tsunade’s fist collided with Zetsu’s face, rupturing his jaw. “ I won’t lose any of my precious people anymore to that bastard. “

Zetsu went flying across the room. Iruka heard a sickening crack when Zetsu’s head collided with the wall. He watched as Zetsu slid down from the wall and collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. Quickly, Iruka pulled his legs free from the slacked grip on his legs and ran to Tsunade and Shizune.

“ Tsunade obaa-san, is Shizune nee-san alright? “

Tsunade knelt beside Shizune and placed her hand against her neck. Her fingers felt a strong pulse. Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief. She checked Shizune’s head and noticed a nasty bump was forming at the back of her head.

“ Iruka, prepare an ice pack for me. “ Tsunade lifted Shizune up and laid her on the sofa.

Iruka came out of the kitchen with an ice pack and cloth in hand. “ Tend to Shizune while I have a little discussion with plant boy here. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Now tell me what was Danzo and Orochimaru planning to do with my godson?! “

Zetsu smirked, his face swollen. He spat at Tsunade’s face. “ As if I will tell you. “

“ You know back in the Land of Fire I wasn’t called as the Queen for Medicinal for no reason. Better than old Orochimaru. “ Tsunade slapped on a pair of latex glove. She grinned at Zetsu as she eyed his crotch. “ I will try to make this as painless as possible. “

  
15 minutes later

“ I...I will...will talk. “ Zetsu panted as he strained against his bindings.

Tsunade nodded her head, gesturing for him to continue. She sat in front of Zetsu and began to blunt her scalpel. Zetsu licked his lips nervously as bids of perspiration dotted his forehead. “ Danzo planned to use Iruka as a vessel to seal the Tailed Beast. “

Tsunade dropped her scalpel and grasped Zetsu’s shirt. “ Don’t fuck with me. Tailed Beast are creatures of freedom. No one knows the consequences of chaining one up! “

“ Is there any other choice? “ Zetsu taunted. “ The seasons are not changing for Land of Fire. They are going to starve the-

“ And who’s fault was it? “ Tsunade reminded. “ Whose greed clouded their mind and spilled innocent blood on the land and tainted it causing the Tailed Beast to flee from The Land of Fire? “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka sucked in a gasp. _The people of the Land of Fire were going to die?_ Straining his ears, Iruka heard the clicking of heels approaching the door and Iruka fled back up to the living room.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Dinner was tensed. Shizune had still not woken up yet and Iruka has no idea what Tsunade had done with Zetsu. Maybe she had made him into plant fertilizer. Iruka pushed the tomatoes around his plate, peeking at Tsunade once a while. He had no idea how to break the matter to her.

“ Out with it Iruka. “ Tsunade sighed.

“ I need to go back. “

“ No. “

“ Innocent people are dying because of Danzo. “ Iruka reasoned. “ I need to right the wrong and bring the season in again. Please, Tsunade obaa-san. “

“ No. I promised Ikkaku that I will protect you. “

“ But who will protect them! “ Iruka cried. “ My mother belongs there. So it's my right to protect her land and people too! “

Tsunade tugged at her hair, sighing softly. “ Fine. “

“ Tha-

“ Two days. If you’re not back in two days, I am going to drag you out. “

“ Tsunade obaa-san you’re from that place too? “

Tsunade smiled at Iruka and tapped her lips. She stood up from the table and gestured to Iruka. “ When are you leaving? “

“ At night. So at least I have some cover. “

Tsunade nodded her head. “ Come on, I will help you prepare your bag. “


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my exams are in a week's time and I haven't got my shit together. I am a few chapters behind for my notes. Times I wonder was it a great idea to join the course. 
> 
> Well onwards to the story!

“ The spare paper, brush and ink bottles are in your bag right, Iruka? “ Tsunade asked as she walked with Iruka to the waterfall. Iruka nodded her head. “ The first-aid bo -

“ Tsunade obaa-san, everything is in my bag already. You even checked it yourself before you left the house with me. “ Iruka assured Tsunade as he slid in his Prankster Pack. He was the one who secured their cottage by placing the barrier seals at the corners of the house. Tsunade had taught him how to key in people’s chakra or blood for the seal to recognise.

As they neared the waterfall, Tsunade squeezed Iruka’s shoulder and knelt to his height level. “ Now remember, Danzo never plays fair and watch out for the lying snake. “

“ Orochimaru? “

“ Yes. “ Tsunade leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his forehead. “ Stay safe and come back home quickly, Iruka. “

Iruka nodded his head and gave Tsunade a hug. “ Bye Tsunade obaa-san. “

“ Bye Iruka. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka shivered as he entered back into the Promised Land. He stayed still, straining his ears and eyes to catch any unusual movements or sounds. But none came. Not even the sound of rushing or dripping water. Realisation dawned upon Iruka when he noticed the cave’s floor was glistening in translucent white.

Had he really been gone for that long? But it’s only three days.

The waterfall had transformed into a great sheet of icy blue white. At the end, a myriad of sharp spikes protruding out. Climbing up the sleet covered stones, Iruka studies the landscape before him. What used to be a lush green landscape was now a barren white that stretched onwards forever. Iruka felt something cold brushed against his cheeks and realised it was snowing. The snow fell down from the ash grey sky like fallen angels.

“ Wasn’t it the beginning of Spring when I came here? “ Iruka whispered as he watched plumes of mist came out from his mouth.

Just how bad had the situation escalated?

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Snow flurried down even under the canopy of bared trees. Iruka was forced to stop and seek shelter under a large rock he had found. Iruka had managed to build a small campfire and he huddled close to it trying to preserve his body heat. Iruka watched as the fire flickered against the harsh and biting wind. If this doesn’t stop, the fire isn’t going to last. Iruka pressed his cheek against his knee and watch plumes of mist escaped from his mouth. A black blur sprinted across the stark white background.

Iruka sat up alert and whipped out a switchblade. He tightened his grip on the blade and pressed himself deeper into his makeshift shelter. 

A loud thud above him informed him of his new companion. Holding in his breath, Iruka hopped to fool whatever it was. His heart was galloping so loudly that Iruka was terrified that whatever it was could hear him.

“ I can smell you. “ A gruff voice spoke.

Iruka almost lost his grip on the switchblade. “ Who are you? “

“ Don’t worry, I am a friend. Someone wants to see you. “

“ The last time someone wants to see me he nearly murdered me. So before my switchblade cuts you, tell me who are you? “

“ I doubt you did able to lay a cut on me. “ The gruff voice spoke. “ I am Sarutobi Asuma. “

  
“ How can I know I can trust you? “

“ Know Kurenai? Genma? “

“ Yes. “

“ I am Kurenai’s mate. Now can you come out? We are wasting valuable time. “ The voice grumbled.

Iruka kept quiet for awhile. If he stays here, he’s going to freeze to death. But if he follows Asuma, Asuma might kill him. But a fast death is more painless than a slow death right? Iruka shook himself to rid off those thoughts he made a promise with Tsunade.

“ Alright. “ Iruka crawled out from his shelter and looked up. The sudden white blinded his eyes before he got used to it. A buff and tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard stood before him. He had a cigarette between his teeth. Asuma squatted in front of Iruka.

“ We will be traveling by the trees. It will be faster. “

“ Alright. “ In this way, if this Asuma guy was to do something to him, Iruka has the advantage. His back was exposed to him.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Travelling by the trees was exhilarating. Iruka had named it ‘ tree hopping ‘. The bitter cold wind whipped across Iruka’s cheeks yet it didn’t deter Iruka from grinning. His cheeks were red raw from the cold. From a distance, Iruka spotted the glow of orange. As they neared, Iruka noticed wooden houses were embedded into the trunks of the trees. Some of the houses were either joined by wooden platforms or bridges that are formed by entwining the vines and branches of the trees.

“ It’s beautiful. “ Iruka murmured.

“ It’s home. “ Asuma chuckled. “ Brace for landing. “

Asuma tightened his hands and tuckered in his legs. He landed as soft as the footfall as a kitten barely jolting Iruka from his hold. Releasing Iruka, Asuma stood up and gestured Iruka to follow him. “ Come on, my father wants to meet you. “

Iruka trailed after Asuma, keeping an eye on his surroundings. The thumping of bare feet against the floor alerted Iruka and he readied for an attack. A blur with a trailing blue scarf collided with Asuma. Asuma instinctively raised his arms to catch.

“ I got you Suma nii-san! “

Asuma laughed out as he swings the child about. “ You are a hundred years too young to catch me off guard Konohamaru! “

Konohamaru clapped in glee when Asuma seated him on his shoulders. “ Father is beyond that door, Iruka. “

Iruka nodded his thanks and knocked the door first before walking in.

“ Hello, Iruka. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
A snout lifted into air and scented it. The scent was still fresh and whoever who tried to mask the scent did a poor job in his opinion. It growled.

He’s back.

He should have stayed the fuck off from here.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The man looks like Asuma saved from the greying hair, a goatee, wrinkles and liver spots on his face. He had a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks. The man was wearing a haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied with a white sash. He sat at a low table on a cushion. He gestured to the purple plump cushion in front of Iruka. Cautiously, Iruka approached the man.

“ I am Sarutobi Hiruzen. “ Hiruzen said as he offered tea to Iruka. “ I am here to help you, Iruka. “

“ How can I trust you? “ Iruka shot back.

Hiruzen leaned back and smoked his pipe. “ Senju Tsunade is a student of mine. I believed she’s well? “

“ Senju? Tsunade is from the Senju clan? “

Hiruzen nodded his head. “ But that clan is on the verge of extinction. Focusing on more serious matter Iruka, do you know what is happening to the Land of Fire. “

“ The season can’t change and it’s tainted, isn’t it? “

“ Yes. “ Hiruzen puffed out from his smoking pipe. “ The mechanism for the changing of season was halted as Danzo spilled innocent blood. Your parents. “

“ Why did he do it? “

“ Danzo is a power hungry man. “ Hiruzen explained. “ He wanted to rule the other lands too but Kohari was against it and chose to form an alliance between them. When Kohari married Ikkaku, it angered Danzo more as he knew he loses his chance to the being Hokage. “

“ Then why is the season now going out of control? “

“ In the past, Danzo tried to prolong the consequences by spilling the blood of an innocent. It worked for awhile before its effects start to take a minimal effect against the consequences. “ Hiruzen paused. “ That’s when he realised he needed something stronger. “

“ The missing children. “ Iruka breathed out.

Hiruzen nodded his head grimly. “ Orochimaru reported to Danzo that children’s purity and energy can supply for the life of the land. But it just made the stain even worse. Now even the Tailed Beast dared not to set its feet on this tainted land. “

“ The part of the Tailed Beast. I heard from Tsunade that Danzo wanted to chain the Tailed Beast up. Why does he want to do it? “

“ If you can have the power of the season in your hand, you can basically put all the odds in your favor. From war to agriculture. “ Hiruzen explained. “ That’s why we have to stop Danzo. “

“ How? “

“ By not allowing any more bloodshed. “

Iruka stood up in shock. He threw his hands out. “ What?! That’s it? If we can’t kill him, how can we stop him? “

“ Use your fuinjutsu. You are Kohari and Ikkaku’s, son. I am sure you will have something figure out. “

“ Everyone’s saying that. “ Iruka murmured. “ But not giving me enough points. “

Hiruzen smiled and stood up. Iruka knew he had overstayed his welcome. Hiruzen guided him to the door. Just as Iruka was about to leave, Hiruzen bent down and spoke very softly. “ We will assist you at the first sign of trouble. Oh and Iruka, use your blood to secure and strengthen your seals. “

Iruka whipped his head around but was greeted with a door. Iruka bowed and gave his thanks. He spotted Asuma at a distance who waved him over. Asuma was kind enough to lead Iruka down and brought him near to the river before disappearing into the trees.

Iruka trudged through the snow, failing to spot a pair of silver ears which stood erect when it heard Iruka’s shoes crushing the snow. It was only when Iruka heard a growl behind him and he knew it was too late. Whipping around, Iruka pulled out his switchblade but the wolf beat it to him. It closed its jaws around Iruka’s wrist. Iruka’s hand which was numb from the cold released the switchblade from his grasp into the snow.

“ Kakashi don’t please. “ Iruka pleaded. “ I know what happened to you. Don’t let Danzo manipulate you so easily. “

At the word ‘ Danzo ‘, Kakashi growled before releasing his wrist. Iruka rubbed his wrist and realised Kakashi’s carmines hadn’t punctured him yet. Iruka noticed Kakashi’s ear suddenly perked up. He watched in slow horror as Kakashi raised his snout and started howling.

_He’s calling for his companion!_

Iruka muscles twitched to run but Kakashi pounced on him. As Kakashi’s jaws descended upon him, Iruka squeezed his eyes shut.

But he felt his body was being dragged.

Peeking out from his eyes, Iruka saw Kakashi’s jaw was around the back of his jacket. Kakashi stuffed Iruka inside a cavity in a tree. He covered the entrance with some fallen branches and bushes before Kakashi picked up some branch to erase the drag marks. With that done, Kakashi dropped the stick and began howling and running in the opposite direction. He was answered by another eight different howls, which Iruka assumed it’s Kakashi’s pack, and a series of barks and another sound.

Iruka could hear his harsh breathing and watched the warm plumes of mist that escape from his mouth. The howling has died down. Iruka waited a little longer before he started to wiggle his way out. He nearly screamed when Kakashi’s onyx eyes greeted him when Kakashi stick his head into the cavity. Kakashi stared unimpressively at Iruka before backing out to give Iruka more space. Iruka crawled out and glanced at his surroundings. The sky was losing light.

“ I am going to start a campfire. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Want some? “ Iruka offered some bread to Kakashi. Kakashi’s ears perked up at the sound of food and opened his jaws. Iruka threw the bread in and Kakashi munched on it.

“ So what are you doing here Kakashi-san? “ Iruka asked as he huddled near the fire.

Kakashi stretched and shrugged his shoulders. Iruka prodded the fire and watched the sparks danced in the air. “ I mean shouldn’t you be with Da-

Kakashi snarled at Iruka. Iruka held up his hands in surrender. “ Calm down. I just...I just want to make sure you aren’t going to eh eat me in my sleep? “

Kakashi snorted at his question and looked away from the Iruka. He felt Iruka’s burning holes at the back of his head.

“ Kakashi-san. Why aren’t you talking? I know you can. “

Kakashi swished his tail and ignored Iruka. Iruka groaned. He stood up and sat in front of Kakashi. “ Kakashi-san, are you alright? I am worried for you. Did he do anything to you? “

Kakashi stared at Iruka. Slowly, he rolled out his long pink tongue exposing five bold black lines, with the last two having a gap in the middle. Iruka sucked in a breath. He stroked Kakashi’s coat and felt Kakashi leaned in.

“ Did it hurt? “ Iruka felt Kakashi shook his head.

“ He’s refraining you from speaking right? “ This time Kakashi just tensed under his touch before standing up and walking away from the camp. Iruka watched until Kakashi’s silver coat plunged into darkness.

_Did I speak something wrong?_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_The pup worries too much._

Kakashi circled the entire parameter that surrounds the camp. He had skillfully dug some holes and slipping in some trap seal. After ensuring that there were no pursuers, Kakashi returned to the camp.

There he found the pup shuddering in the cold despite the fire burning strong. _Why are humans so weak?_ But if he doesn't help the pup, he will have a sick pup on his hands. And a sick pup equals to a whiny and vomiting pup. He had gone through the ordeal with the kit and refuses to go through it again.

Checking his surroundings again, Kakashi squeezed into the cavity with Iruka. It was a tight fit. Once he was in, the pup immediately curled into his warmth and his shivering stops. Kakashi laid his head on top of his paws and closed his eyes. He laid his tail across Iruka’s back, curling around Iruka protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada the mark on Kakashi's tongue was inspired from the canon Naruto series and it is used on ROOTS.


	21. Chapter 20 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams is this Tues...

Before dawn broke into the sky, Kakashi was already up. When he left Iruka, Iruka had rolled over where Kakashi had laid, curling into the warmth.

Kakashi ears perked up, his snout in the air. Assessing if danger is near. Kakashi soon round up the traps to check if any enemies had triggered or stumbled into it. But the seals only showed two jumping rabbits about in the trap. Leaning forward, Kakashi gave a silent prayer before snapping the spine of the rabbits. He gobbled one for himself before gutting neatly the other rabbit. Then he brought the other rabbit to camp.

When he arrived, the pup was already awake. He rubbed his eyes as he approached Kakashi.

“ Ello Kashi-san. “ The pup yawned, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. Kakashi dropped the rabbit in front of the pup. The pup jumped in surprise as the pink raw rabbit brushed against his legs. “ Did you just mur- Nevermind. I still have some food in my bag. “

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. _More for me then._ Kakashi swept up the rabbit into his jaws and swallowed it. He licked his snout to remove the blood from it while he waited for the pup to finish his bread.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The dead rabbit’s eyes gazed back to Iruka made his stomach clenched. It reminded too much of the dead deer with the blood gurgling from its mouth as its body when into a spasm before it stilled.

“ Did you just mur- Nevermind. I still have some food in my bag. “ Iruka stuffed the bread in his mouth and watched as Kakashi wolfed down the whole rabbit. No pun intended. But didn’t Hiruzen-san said no more spilling of blood. Iruka chewed on his bread _. Unless it is for food? The prey and predator to ensure balance._ While Danzo’s actions disturb the balance of life.

Iruka dusted his hands once he finished the bread. Lifting the bag up, he looked at Kakashi. “ So what should we do now? “

Kakashi stood up and picked up a twig from the ground. Angling his jaw, Kakashi began to write a few words on the surface of the snow.

_Go back home._

“ I can’t Kakashi-san. “

Kakashi growled. _Why?_

“ Because Obito, Kurenai, Naruto, Anko, you and everyone will be hurt. “ Iruka felt his eyes stung. “ Then it will be my fault again. I...I am the child of Kohari and Ikkaku. So...So I have to do something. I have to protect my friends...I..I…”

Iruka felt Kakashi nudged his face. Hesitantly, Iruka pressed his face into Kakashi’s fur, breathing in the fresh pine Kakashi’s coat seems to carry. His coat felt smooth and lush under his hand as he threaded his hand into it. Iruka took in a few deep breaths and released Kakashi.

“ Thank you, Kakashi-san. “

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and stood up. Shaking his coat to remove some of the snow that was caught in them. Iruka let out a laugh when some of the snow landed on his face. Rubbing his face to rid off the snow, Iruka gazed at Kakashi when he started walking.

“ Wait! Kakashi-san! “ Iruka jogged after him. “ Where are we going? “

Kakashi twisted back to gave Iruka his best-deadpanned stare. Using his paw, Kakashi traced out some words. _Don’t you want to stop Danzo?_

“ I like that idea. “ Iruka grinned at Kakashi.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Do you have any plans to stop Danzo?_

“ I think I have. “ Iruka mused as he double checked his seal works.

_Great. The pup thinks he has an idea._

“ Hey! Then do you have a better one genius? “

_I am hailed as a genius. What’s the percentage of the plan working?_

Iruka nibbled on the tip of the brush. “ At least seventy percent? Eh, maybe fifty. Yeah, fifty. “

  
_Great. We are both equally dead as we are alive._ Kakashi laid his head on his paws and stared at Iruka. Iruka did the final details of the seals and nodded in satisfaction.

_So what’s the plan?_

“ We are going to trap Danzo. “ Iruka replied before placing his seals in the back. “ By the way, what’s your chakra nature type, Kakashi-san? “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Kurenai had woken up to multiple explosions. Jolting up from her sleep, Kurenai appeared out of her tree form and observed the surroundings. She spotted thick black smoke coming from the Hokage’s compound.

“ Kurenai! Kurenai! “ Anko came running towards her. Her eyes were now sunken in and her cheekbones more defined. Black marks marred across her face. Kurenai had no idea how Anko got Cursed but it was a matter of time before she loses her sanity. Anko’s once dull brown eyes were now sparked with life. “ Iruka’s back. “

“ Wha-

“ Follow me! “

As the pair headed towards the Hokage’s compound, the square was littered with vugular kranji and some explosions rang out at the corners. Arriving at the Hokage’s compound was a sight to behold. Bright red kranji was splattered across the Hokage’s compound.

**Danzo is an old fucking sucking dick coot.**

Anko and Kurenai covered their mouths to stifle their giggles. They were joined by Genma and Raidou who smirked at the sight. Gai soon came running to them and shouting how youthful Iruka was.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Danzo stormed out from the compound. Furious. _How dare the brat mock him._ Kakashi had come barging into his room informing that Iruka was back before the whole compound trembled due to the explosions. What was even more humiliating was that Iruka had managed to dye all the AnBu mask pink with gold glitters.

Danzo snarled, storming out of the compound while sweeping up his coat. Only to realise, they had holes in it. Danzo’s fist clenched until his knuckles turned white. The brat is going to pay.

“ I need all AnBu with me! “ Danzo ordered. “ We are going hunting. “

One of the AnBu dragged Obito to Danzo and Danzo kneed Obito in the ribs to force him to lie down so Danzo could seat himself. “ I am not going to treat you as gentle as the brat. “ To emphasise that, Danzo dug his heels into Obito’s ribs. Obito hissed and his body trembled when he stood up.

“ Lead the way, Hound “

Kakashi lifted his snout in the air and let out a deep howl. He was followed by a series of barks and other sounds before Kakashi took off.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Iruka sure knows how to raise hell. “ Genma twirled the senbon in his mouth. “ We should help too. “

Kurenai whipped her head to Genma. “ How? “

“AnBu are spread thin. “ Raidou commented.

“ And I am ready to kick some ass. “ Anko grinned, her eyes crazed as she cracked her knuckles.

Kurenai rubbed her temples and looked at Raidou for suggestions. “ We have to gather some rebellion first. “

“ First One To Gather Most Get To Set Danzo’s Compound On Fire! “ Gai chorused.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka felt his heart pumped with adrenaline and his lungs heaves for oxygen. His legs and arms ached and burned with pain but he knew he can’t stop. When he had heard Kakashi’s howl, he knew the hunt was on.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_The pup is good._

Kakashi silently smirked as three more AnBu were left incapable by Iruka’s traps. Iruka’s traps were designed not to hurt or kill anyone but more towards rendering the prey helpless.

From a party of ten AnBu, now they were downed to five. They were caught, ensnared by a variety of traps. It made Kakashi reminisces about his time with Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, Ikkaku-san, and Kohari-sama. For the past fifteen minutes, Kakashi had led Danzo and his crew into traps and detours. He could see that Danzo was getting agitated as the time flew by.

“ That’s it. “ Danzo roared and he jumped down from Iruka. “ I am going to take care of that brat himself. “

Danzo shifted. His skin began to stretched and turned yellow. Blacks spots soon dotted the shot yellow coat and.

_Shit! The pup!_

“ AnBu, make sure Hound is not out from your sight. “ Danzo sped off.

The five remaining AnBu stalked towards Kakashi, snarling. Drools flowing down from their jaws and their fur bristled as they circled Kakashi. Kakashi curled back his muzzle and growled. He needs to end this. Quickly.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Iruka laid a hand against a rock as his lungs heaved for air. The sound of rushing waters was music to Iruka’s ears. Wiping the sweat off his face, Iruka knelt down and placed the final seal on the ground. The sound of rustling grass alerted Iruka.

“ Kaka-

Iruka body collided with the ground, snow and dirt smearing his cheeks. He felt claws as sharp as knives dug into his shoulders and thigh and bit back a cry. He felt warm puffs of air against his neck and whiskers tickling.

“ Hello, Iruka-kun. “

Ice pumped into Iruka's veins.

_Shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a cliffy! 
> 
> Btw I am writing another Kakairu fanfic but it wouldn't be out so soon because I am having problems w the middle portions.


	22. Chapter 20 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was kinda busy. So here is the new chapter! :)

_Was Kakashi-san killed?_

Iruka blinked his eyes rapidly to abandoned that thought. He tried to wiggle out from the grasp but cried out when the claws dug in deeper.

“ Iruka-kun. Iruka-kun. “ The leopard growled, as he trailed his claw down to Iruka’s back. Iruka’s muscles stiffened when it stopped near his spine and began to trailed circles around it. “ Do you know who I am? “

Iruka licked his lips. “ Danzo. “

The leopard’s muzzle curled into a grin. “ Coming back was like a hen walking into a fox's den. I have to say you made killing you so much easier, Iruka-kun. “

“ So...So what. “ Iruka choked. “ This was all part of my plan to bring you here. Your AnBu are spread out thin. “

“ Now now. “ Danzo’s swished his tail back and forth. “ You are just buying yourself time. I wonder how Kakashi-kun would react if he sees your body carved open. “

Iruka felt the tip of the claw plunged into his back. A scream tore out from his throat as blood bubbled out from his mouth.

But as soon as claw came it was gone. Including Danzo’s weight. Iruka curled to one side, his hands reaching to his back. His hands were slicked with blood as he tried to stem his bleeding. Controlling his breathing, Iruka looked and saw Kakashi in front of him.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The jaws of the fossa sunk into his shoulders and a giggling hyena had pulled at his hind legs. Snarling, Kakashi swept the fossa across its face, his paw meeting the face with a sickening crack as he sent it flying back into a tree. Next, using his free hind leg, he delivered a sharp blow to the hyena’s jaw. Bones beneath his paw grind against each other and snapped. 

Kakashi panted as he eyed three AnBu. He had disabled two of them, including the fossa. Now he has to deal with a hyena, a puma, and a tiger. Lady Luck was not on his side this time.

Just as the tiger was about to pounce onto Kakashi, Obito came galloping in and giving the tiger a kick to its face. But that left his back exposed.

_Obito!_

Kakashi watched in slow horror as the hyena went in and dug his jaw into Obito’s leg while the puma pounced on it.

However, that was all thwarted went an ape came flying in and elbowing the puma away. Another ape kicked the hyena in the stomach, releasing Obito’s legs. And Obito gladly gave a kick into the hyena’s face.

“ Go Kakashi. “ A voice rumbled from the ape.

Kakashi nodded his head. “ Thanks, Asuma. “

Kakashi sprinted past Asuma.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Meanwhile back in the village…_

“ The Springtime Of Youth Blossoms Now! “ Gai yelled as he delivered a kick into a AnBu. “ Dynamic Entrance! “

Genma spotted an approaching AnBu, stealthily creeping behind Gai. Genma growled, twisting in the air, Genma landed gracefully on the AnBu, pinning him on the ground. “ I got four. “

“ Hah. I have six. “ Gai boasted.

“ Oh, you boys are so lousy! “ Anko yelled as she tightened her coil around an AnBu. “ This is mine eighth! “

“ That’s My Beautiful Lotus! “ Gai cheered.

“ What did you say?! “

But Anko’s cry was drowned out when a deer rammed an AnBu into a tree with its horns. A few wild boars chased after some AnBu. Hawks and crows pecked on the AnBu’s heads and majestic black horses tried to trample on some AnBu. Raidou stood up on his two paws and sent two AnBu flying into Kurenai in which she gladly whacked them with a frying pan.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Kakashi saw red when he saw Danzo’s disgusting claw sunk into Iruka’s skin. Kakashi had pounced onto Danzo without thinking and had managed to sink his canines in the shoulders before Danzo kicked him in the diaphragm.

Kakashi placed himself in front of Iruka. The smell of Iruka’s blood made Kakashi’s blood boil. Danzo stood up and popped his shoulders. His yellow eyes fell onto Iruka.

“ Hound, how nice for you to join me. “

Kakashi crouched down and snarled at Danzo. His fur bristled, ear shoved forward and his muzzle was curled back so widely you can see the red in his mouth. Kakashi kept a keen eye on Danzo as he circled them.

“ I will take that as a ‘No’ then. “ Danzo stood in front of Kakashi. “ I guess you have to join him then. “

Danzo pounced in front Kakashi. But Kakashi beat it to him first. Danzo had exposed his abdomen. Kakashi crouched down and pounced. He sunk his fangs into Danzo and shoved him away from Iruka. Now, Danzo was beneath him thrashing in pain as blood seeps out from Kakashi’s bite. Kakashi ripped his jaw out.

Not deep enough.

He lowered his muzzle again. But this time, it was for the throat.

“ Kakashi no! “

Kakashi froze his jaw a hairbreadth away from Danzo beating pulse.

Danzo’s muzzle curled back into a smirk. “ You lose, Kakashi-kun. “

Kakashi grunted when he felt Danzo’s clawed hind legs plunged into his abdomen. Danzo lifted him up like he weighed nothing and kicked him away.

“ You are mine now! You brat! “

Wood shot out from the ground and curled itself around Danzo’s legs and his abdomen. Cat stood at the front of the battlefield, his hand stretched out, his palm facing outward and his fingers curled back in.

“ Iruka-san is my friend! “

“ Cat-san! “

“ Cat, unhand me now. “ Danzo ordered. “ If you want friends, I will give you. “

“ No. “

Danzo gasped in pain as the wood tightened its grip over him. Severing the blood flow from his limbs. Cat’s arms trembled from the effort. A warm hand placed over Cat’s arm gently.

“ It’s alright, Cat-san. “ Iruka spoke gently. He was surprised that he had managed to be able to move his body.

Cat felt his arms got heavy and dropped them beside his body. But the grip around Danzo was still secure. Iruka smiled at him. “ Thank you, Cat-san. And Cat-san what’s your chakra nature? “

“ Earth. “

“ Okay, then I will need your help. “

Iruka spotted Asuma running towards them in a distance. “ Over here Asuma-san! “

“ Iruka are y- What the fuck happened to you? “

“ No time. “ Iruka ground out. “ What’s your chakra type, Asuma-san? “

“ Eh wind? “

“ Good I need your assistance too. “ Iruka nodded his head. “ But first, can you get Orochimaru for me? “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Orochimaru and Danzo laid suspended in the air, secured by Cat’s wood. On the floor were written inscriptions in Iruka’s blood and it stretched to five corners, forming a star. Iruka took his position in front of the river.

“ Hah! Your ambitious brat! “ Danzo taunted. “ A Five Element seal? You do not even have fire! “

Iruka smirked as he closed his palms together. “ You are right. I don’t. That’s why you will be providing the chakra for Fire. “

“ Wait! N-” Orochimaru slithered.

Iruka ignored him and began chanting. “ I, Umino Iruka, would rid this evil from my land. I will be banishing Orochimaru and Danzo from this land. Be gone. “

With a final roar, Danzo and Orochimaru disappeared. The others slumped onto the floor panting as if the seal had sapped the energy out of them. Iruka grinned even though his head felt very heavy and his body felt very light. Black spots began to dance in front of his eyes and Iruka felt his eyelids weighed very heavy.

“ Iruka-san? “

“ It worked. “

And all the sudden, the ground seems very close to him. 

   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
When Kakashi smelled the amount of blood the pup lost and used to prepare the seal, he knew the pup won’t last long. So when the pup’s eyes began to roll back, Kakashi had used his back to support and softened the pup’s fall.

Kakashi lowered himself onto the ground and curled a tail towards the pup. He laid his head on his paw and his eyelids drifted shut. He was exhausted.

It's finally over. 


	23. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update as a present for you readers! Merry Christmas! :)

Iruka floated in a haze of unconsciousness. He felt extremely warm and comfortable. His thoughts refused to come to a standstill, like leaves drifting along a gentle breeze. Iruka groaned and tried to shift about to make himself more awake but discovered he couldn’t move. Panic gripped his heart. Iruka tried to force his eyelids to open but they so heavy that were like glued shut.

“ Hey, it’s alright. “ A bell-like voice soothes and Iruka seizes his struggling. “ You’re safe Iruka. “

“ Waa…

Iruka felt the ghost of a hand drifting through his hair lulling him back into the embrace of warmth darkness. “ Ssh...go back to sleep. You need your rest, Iruka. “

“ Ha, I have to say he’s as bad as you when coming to listen to orders! “

The voices felt incredibly familiar and warm to him. He tried to focus on them but his body betrayed him as he felt himself drifting away from the edge of consciousness. Before he succumbed to the sleep, he felt a warm press of lips against his forehead and the warm voice spoke again.

“ You did well my son, Iruka. I love you. “

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Blinking his eyes, Iruka found himself staring at the familiar ocean blue. Groaning, Iruka tried to push himself up into a sitting position but his back muscles protested against his movements. Shifting himself into a standing position slowly, Iruka shuffled slowly towards the entrance and stepped out of his tent.

Icy wind envelope Iruka in a hug, kissing his cheeks in greeting. Dazedly, Iruka watched as snow descended down. Iruka looked up in surprise when he felt a warm coat was dropped on him. He was met with Tsunade’s unimpressed glare as she crossed her arms in akimbo.

“ What are you doing walking in the cold in nothing but a flimsy shirt and shorts, Iruka? “ Tsunade ushered Iruka back into the warm tent. She guided Iruka back into his futon.“ You need to rest more. You are still reco-

Tsunade jolted when Iruka’s ice cold hand gripped her wrist tightly. “ Ka-

Iruka curled his body as violent tremors rocked through his body. Tsunade pressed a cup of water against Iruka’s lips and Iruka downed it greedily.

“ Are Kakashi-san and the others fine? “ Iruka asked hoarsely.

“ You are not going to ask if your godmother is doing well or why she’s here? “ Tsunade jabbed at Iruka. “ You are lucky you are my patient or I would have hit you in the back of your head, Iruka. “

“ Sorry… “ Iruka muttered.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and gently pushed Iruka to make him roll on his stomach. She lifted up her shirt and inspected the wound. Her hand glowed green and Iruka sighed in relief when the ache was soothed. “ Kakashi and the others are fine. And Kakashi is a tough piece of shit, he won’t go down that easily. Worry yourself more Iruka, you aren’t exactly a Wilding. “

“ Like you? “

Tsunade gave Iruka a small smile. “ The old man told you? “

Iruka nodded his head. Probing up on his elbow, Iruka twisted his neck to face Tsunade. “ Tsunade obaa-san, why is it still snowing? “ Tsunade’s hands stilled their administration. “ I didn’t shed any blood. Okay, maybe one or two. But I didn’t kill anybody. “

Tsunade pushed down Iruka’s shirt. Tapping on her cheeks, she answered slowly. “ I suggest you rest well today. Someone wants to meet you, Iruka. “

“ Who is it, Tsunade obaa-san? I am tired of people keeping things from me. “

“ Kurama. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Tsunade had helped Iruka to slip into his hakama followed by a haori to ward off the cold. He was greeted by Obito and Kakashi in front of his tent. His lips tugged into a grin and Iruka limped towards them. Upon closer inspection, Iruka realised Obito was spotting some healing whipped marks while Kakashi’s silver coat blended in with the bandages.

“ I am sorry. “

Obito shook his mane and using his nose to gently bumped Iruka in the shoulder. While Kakashi whacked Iruka in his leg with his tail as if saying ‘ it’s was unavoidable ‘. Iruka chuckled softly, one hand patting Obito’s face and the other twerking Kakashi’s fluffy ears.

“ Yes. Yes. I worry too much. “

“ And you need to rest. “ Tsunade pointed at Kakashi. Kakashi growled in annoyance at Tsunade. Tsunade rubbed her temples and heaved a sigh. “ Fine then. You can follow Iruka. But make sure Iruka come back in one piece, Kakashi. “

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, looking away from Tsunade. Tsunade reached over and pinched Kakashi in the ear. “ You got that, Kakashi-kun? “

Kakashi growled at Tsunade and she grinned at Kakashi. Obito and Iruka stood on the sidelines trying to muffle their snickers. Tsunade shook her head. “ Obito, you know the place right? “

Obito nodded his head and knelt on the floor for Iruka to easily be seated on him. Once Iruka was safely secured, Obito stood up.

“ Come back home safe. “

“ I will! “ Iruka promised and Obito trotted away, mindful in not jolting too much that will cause discomfort to Iruka’s wounds.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The trio soon arrived at a tranquil lake. It’s turquoise green water shimmering like diamonds in the sunlight. Trees shot out from the water, their bark covered in moss. There were some small land patches covered in lush green and grey rock boulders. On one of the land patches sat a medium sized flame coloured fox. But what caught Iruka’s eyes were the nine thick tails that fanned around him. Obito knelt down to allow Iruka to slid off him. Iruka dipped his legs in. Iruka’s eyes widened in shock when lukewarm water sloshed against his knee. He approached the fox and bowed down towards it.

“ Kurama-sama. “

“ So you are Kohari and Ikkaku’s brat. “ Kurama deep voice rumbled out. “ You have done me a great service, Umino Iruka. What do you wish for? “

Iruka looked up in shock at Kurama. Kurama’s tails swished in amusement as he watched the emotions played across the child’s face. “ You...You would? “

Kurama nodded his head.

“ Then would you lift the taint off this land and forgive the people who had been misled under Danzo’s rule? “ Iruka requested. “ Also, would you be able to cure my friends from their cursed seals? Please Kurama-sama. “

“ If that’s what you wished for. Very well. “

Kurama began to glow and his tails began to sway around violently. Kurama stood up and in a burst of speed, he shot past the trio. Iruka gasped in shock when Kakashi began to switch back from his wolf form to his lanky teenager form. Kakashi looked at Iruka in surprised and Iruka grinned at him. However, Iruka’s happiness embedded away when he realised Obito was still in his horse form.

“ I don’t get it. “ Iruka smoothed his hand over Obito’s face. “ Shouldn’t Kurama-sama chakra work and reversed the effect of Danzo’s doing? “

“ It could be that Obito is stuck in this form for too long. “ Kakashi theorised as he joined Iruka.

Obito whined softly and bumped his nose against Iruka’s head. Iruka spotted Kakashi’s mask was stretched out a bit. “ But I think he prefers to be in his horse form, pup. “

Obito neighed as if agreeing with Kakashi. Iruka chuckled and he hoisted himself over Obito. He offered his hand towards Kakashi.

“ Ready?”

“ You don’t have to ask. “ Kakashi took Iruka’s hand and hoisted himself over Obito. He leaned over Iruka when Obito began to trot. “ Thank you, pup. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kurenai clasped her hands against her mouth as she watched her tree began to bloom crimson flowers. But that wasn’t her shock. Leaning against her tree was someone she had never seen for years.

“ Asuma…” Kurenai breathed out.

Asuma smiled sheepishly at Kurenai. He approached her and swept her up into a tight hug. “ I am back. And this time. This time I will not let you go. “

Kurenai pressed her face against Asuma shoulders. “ You better not. “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The trio watched from afar as the once barren white landscape began to blur into a lush green. Leaves began to sprout from branches and flowers bloomed. The warm wind twirled Iruka’s hair, brushing against his cheeks softly. Iruka closed his eyes and breathed in the air. Traces of sweet honey lingered in the air. Iruka grinned.

“ Bring us home, Obito-san! “

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Everyone in the village assisted in the burial of sixty missing children. Tsunade shook her head sadly and pronounced that they were too late, their bodies had already become dust, nutrients to the Land of Fire. To honor the sixty missing children, the village craved a large rock into a very detailed statue dedicating to them. The statue was three smiling children with their hands clasped together at the foot of the Great Tree.

Together, they bowed towards the momentum. One by one, they laid a stalk of lily on it.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The village cheered as Tsunade announced that Kohari and Ikkaku’s son was alive. They watched in rapid attention as Tsunade laid the crown, now budding with pale blue flowers, onto Iruka’s head. Iruka pulled Tsunade into a hug not caring if it was informal.

When the crowning was over, people crowd around Iruka to give him their congratulations. The shier ones smiled at Iruka from a distance. Anko had given him a kissed on the cheek, Kurenai on the other, leaving Iruka beet red. Genma, Raidou, and Asuma shook his hand while Gai has swept Iruka off his feet in a hug. His friends stilled when Cat approached them.

“ Congratulations, Iruka-san. “ Cat bowed towards Iruka.

“ Tenzo. “ Iruka spoke.

Cat looked at Iruka in surprised but his mask hid it. “ What? “

“ Your name.‘ Cat ‘ isn’t a proper name. “ Iruka explained. “ You are no longer under Danzo’s control. You are free now. And if it wasn’t for you at the last moment, I wouldn’t be here. “

Cat stood frozen to the ground. Jerkily, he removed the Cat mask, revealing his face to everyone.

“ Tenzo. “ He tested the name out. “ I am Tenzo. “

Iruka smiled before he stumbled a little when a small orange blur rocketed himself into Iruka’s legs. Naruto beamed up at Iruka.

“ One day, I will be a Okage too! Ruka! “

Iruka ruffled Naruto’s blonde locks. “ You will Naruto. You will. “

Genma clapped his hands dismissing the heartwarming moment between Iruka and Naruto. Iruka narrowed his eyes at Genma and Genma grinned back at him. He looped an arm around Iruka’s neck and tugged at his ponytail.

“ Since Iruka here is now the Hokage. Why not we throw a party for him? “

“ Party? “ Tsunade perked up at the word.

Iruka hid his face between his hands and groaned. Of course, Tsunade will be interested. There’s alcohol involved.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The party was in full swing, The villagers were singing, dancing, chugging sake and snacking on food. Tsunade had left early saying that Shizune might be worried and allowed Iruka to stay for a couple days here. Also, she needed to settle a score with Zetsu. Iruka had managed to slip away from the crowd, his cheeks red. Apparently, when people were drunk, they found Iruka very cute and the title ‘ Hokage ‘ was completely forgotten. Iruka had lost count how many times his cheeks were pinched.

Iruka sighed and watched the fireflies pulsing softly in the field. A few Will o Wisp were scattered around the field. One came particular near to Iruka, brushing against his knee.

“ You're the one who alerted Obito-san, right? “

The Will o Wisp glowed brightly at the question. Iruka smiled. “ Thank you. But I wished I could know your name so I could thank you better. “

The Will o Wisp floated towards him and landed on his knee. 

 _Rin_.

“ Enjoying the party? “

Iruka jumped in shock. “ Kakashi-san! “

Kakashi gave Iruka a two finger salute and sat beside Iruka. Iruka couldn’t help but blush at the sight of Kakashi. He was wearing a loose black yukata, which exposes a little of his pale body.

“ So who are you talking to? “

Iruka looked away. “ Rin-san. “

“ Ah. “

Silence fell between them but it wasn’t awkward. It was accepting. They watched as the fireflies danced around the field with a few Willow o Wisp chasing them. It reminds Iruka of a car chase.

“ You know you can stay here forever. “

“ What? “ Iruka whipped his head towards Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders but averting his gaze to Iruka. “ You are the Hokage now. And everyone loves you. So you could stay here forever. “

“ I...I can’t Kakashi-san. “

Kakashi twisted his neck and faced Iruka. He grasped Iruka’s shoulders, his eyes burrowing holes in Iruka’s head. “ Why? “

Iruka reached over and transfer Kakashi’s hands into his. Squeezing Kakashi’s hands, Iruka sighed. “ I wished to. But I have commitments back home. I have friends, teachers, Shizune nee-san and Tsunade obaa-san. “

“ They can just move here. “

“ But it wouldn’t be their home. “ Iruka explained. “ My friends’ have a family, my teachers’ have a family. Shizune nee-san needs Tsunade obaa-san even if she refuses to admit it. “

“ Oh…”

“ But I promised, Kakashi-san. I will visit every school break. “ Iruka wiggled his pinky in front of Kakashi.

“ What’s that? “

“ Pinky swear. Now give me your pinky. “

“ Hai hai. “

Iruka small pinky curled around Kakashi’s. “ I promised I will visit every school break. Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow a thousand needles. “ Iruka gave Kakashi’s pinky a final shook and released it.

“ I never knew you were this dark, pup. “

“ Oh shut it! “ Iruka shot back. “ Who’s the one who was depressed about me leaving? “

Kakashi punched Iruka in the shoulder.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“ Are you sure about this, Iruka-kun? “ Hiruzen asked as he smoked his pipe.

“ Yes. “ Iruka nodded his affirmation. “ I trust you. When I am not here, will you help me lead and look after my people? “

“ I will Iruka-kun. I will. “

“ Thank you, Hiruzen-sama. “ Iruka lifted his crown from his head. “ In the meantime, will you look after this for me? “

Hiruzen smiled at Iruka and offered him his hands, Iruka placed his crown into Hiruzen’s hands and Hiruzen slid it in a chest.

“ Have you said your goodbyes, Iruka-kun? “

“ I have. “ Iruka gave a bow to Hiruzen. “ Farewell, Hiruzen-sama. “

“ I will see you again sometime. “

Iruka left Hiruzen’s compound and made his way down. His friends were there gathered, waiting for him.

“ I guess this is goodbye then. “ Iruka smiled.

“ No! It's ‘ I Will See You Soon! ‘ “ Gai corrected. He placed his hands on Iruka’s shoulders. “ You Will Grow Up Into A Fine Bamboo! “

“ Eh okay?

“ You won’t forget about us, right? “ Anko pressed.

“ For the thousandth time, no. “ Iruka assured Anko and Anko pulled Iruka into a tight hug. “ Too tight, Anko. “

Kurenai smiled, shaking her head. Asuma, Genma, Raidou and her had wished Iruka well. Iruka knelt down and hugged Naruto.

“ I will miss you too, buddy. “

Naruto nodded his head against Iruka’s chest. Tears brimmed in Naruto’s eyes. “ Bye Ruka! “

Iruka smiled and ruffled his hair. He walked towards Kakashi and Obito who were waiting for him.

“ Iruka-san! Wait! “

“ Tenzo-san? “

Tenzo threw a wooden object towards Iruka. It was a perfectly carved figurine of all of his friends. A smile stretched across Iruka’s face and his lips wobbled.

“ For you, in case you missed us. “

“ I never knew you had it in you, kohai. “ Kakashi smirked.

“ Senpai…”

Iruka chuckled, wiping his eyes. “ Thank you, Tenzo-san. “

Iruka hoisted himself up on Obito, followed by Kakashi behind him. He waved to his friends a final time and Obito galloped away. This time, tears shed freely from Iruka’s eyes.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Obito grazed at the bottom while Kakashi guided Iruka up even though Iruka protested he knew the way. The two walked in silence side by side with each other.

“ Just wondering, did you ever knew my name, Kakashi-san? “ Iruka asked as they neared the waterfall. But this time it wasn’t flowing. Iruka assumed it must be winter already at his hometown.

Kakashi hummed, not answering his question. Iruka shook his head and waved goodbye to Kakashi as he was about to cross the waterfall.

Then a rich baritone voice spoke.

“ I knew you since you were born, Umino Iruka. “

Iruka whipped his head around but was faced with his own reflection in the ice. Grinning, Iruka raced back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys didn't notice, Kakashi always addressed Iruka as 'pup'.
> 
> And the Tailed Beasts are the guardians of each land. They ensure the wheels of season turns and the fertility and health of the land.


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! :)

Iruka sighed as he propped his leg up on a stool beside the roaring fireplace. On top of the fireplace was a beautiful carved wooden figurine, it’s wood aged but its edges still remained smooth after many years. He had a blanket draped over his legs to ward off the cold. Slipping on his glasses, he reached over the book on his table side and his lips curled into a smile as he flipped them open. In it showed many pictures of his friends and families. It ranged from his parent’s picture to attending Izumo and Kotetsu wedding and finally, the last picture was him with a teenager with messy silver hair. His eyes were curled into an arch and his mask stretched across his face.

A knock rang out in his cottage. Iruka ran his hand over his face and frowned. He had told the nurses countless time that he’s fine and he would like to continue living near the forest even if he had to travel ridiculous distance to visit the hospital. Iruka abandoned the book by the table and walked towards the door. He flung opened the door and gasped at the sight before him. The person before him looks like the teenager in the book and he looked like he hasn’t aged over the years.

“ Kakashi-san. “ Iruka breathed out, his hand trembling as he closed his mouth.

“ Hello, Iruka. “ Kakashi offered his hand. “ Are you ready to go? Everybody is waiting if you’re ready. “

Iruka smiled as he joined his hand with Kakashi. Kakashi’s hand was rough from the callouses and scars against Iruka’s weather beaten hand, lined with age. A flurry of fluffy white dandelion like objects surround him. Iruka felt energy bubbling in him again and his weather beaten skin shrunk back to baby soft skin. Blinking his eyes, Iruka looked up and realised his surroundings was spinning and blurry. Kakashi bit back his chuckle and removed the glasses that sit on Iruka’s nose.

“ Better? “

“ You know what’s even better? “ Iruka linked his arm around Kakashi’s neck. “ This is. “

Iruka pressed his lips firmly against Kakashi. Kakashi's lips were dry and chapped against Iruka's warm and moist lips. Finally after waiting for seventy-four years, he can finally meet them again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Iruka sort of died and got reborn again. In the other world, time flows more slowly. That's why Kakashi didn't age that much.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the story! :) Keep your eyes peeled as I will either be releasing a new Kakairu fanfic (its on the making) or short stories of Occult. :)


End file.
